The Sweetest Smile
by BreezeBlownBy
Summary: When Jason finds himself a single parent....it’s his best friend who steps up to the plate and holds him together, but will they stay just friends, or will raising a child together bring them closer than either ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sweetest Smile  
Author: Breanna  
Feedback: PG-13  
Category: WIP  
Type: Drama  
Summary: When Jason finds himself a single parent...it's his best friend who steps up to the plate and holds him together, but will they stay just friends, or will raising a child together bring them closer than either ever expected.

A/N: Ok I know I need to update my other stories and I promise I will but this is my extra credit in English and it needs to be done in three weeks and I need yall to help me out and sort of be my practice audience! Come On it's Journey you all know that you want to read it! This is going to be a long one already there is 27 chapters!

Chapter 1

"Hey Jase" Courtney smiled as she walked towards her best friend who was unfortunately with his girlfriend.

"Hey Court" Jason smiled as he hugged her. Courtney had been his best friend for as long as he could remember they had been through hell and back with each other and still found the time to laugh about it all.

"Jase this is Jordan" she said as she gestured to the tall dark man standing behind her.

"Hey" Jason nodded to the man as he eyed him. After spending many years with Courtney he had developed a habit of being extremely intimidating to any and all of her boyfriends!

"Baby let's go dance..." Aradia whined as she turned around to the group from talking to someone. Once she saw Courtney she scoffed. "Come on Baby let's dance...we didn't come to the club to stand around and talk to people we could have done that at home!" she said in he snottiest voice.

Courtney rolled her eyes typical Aradia. Self centered bitch, cold hearted tramp, worthless slut...

"Courtney you wanna dance?" Jordan asked breaking her from her thoughts. She nodded and grabbed his hand leading them into the crowd and stopping next to her best friend and his toy.

As Courtney and Jordan started dancing Control Myself by LL Cool J came on. Everyone changed their slow pace to match the music's beat. Looking over Aradia saw quite a few people watching Courtney and Jordan dance. She saw red as she pulled forward in the crowd to show her up. As she started to shake her body everyone turned to watch her including Courtney and Jordan.

Courtney scoffed as she realized Ms. Center of attention just couldn't help being second best! Well she'd have to live! She quickly stepped in front of her and rolling her body while shaking her stuff.

Aradia looked appalled. There was no way in hell she was going to let Courtney win thinking fast she did her best shimmy which clearly wasn't enough as Courtney had just started doing her Harlem shake. Aradia scoffed as she stood back clearly annoyed.

Courtney looked back at her competition that had seemingly given up. But ah she had assumed to soon as Aradia grabbed Jason and started grinding with him. Personally she thought she was going to puke, it bugged her that he did that with the trash in public but hey two could play that game. Up until now Jordan had been sitting back and just watching but not anymore. Courtney grabbed his hand and they started to dance. She had talent for dancing and she wasn't ashamed to show it off and even better so did her date!

The crowd had once again turned to watch Courtney and Jordan dance. Aradia stopped what she was doing again not wanting to admit defeat. She pushed through the crowd and grabbed Jordan. If Courtney wanted to steal her attention she would steal her date.

Courtney watched as Aradia took her spot. "Ok" she said as she looked at Jason who was clearly not happy about being left for Jordan. Walking over to him she picked up where Aradia had left off. First they were grinding and Courtney was putting everything she had into it and she saw the crowd shift back over to her favor. She also noticed that Jason was getting into it. What could she say her BFF loved to dance and especially with hot girls!

Eventually after the whole crowd had once again went back to watching Courtney and Jason, Aradia again took heed. By Now Courtney and Jason were way past grinding and doing some advanced moves that even she didn't know. Upset with the fact that not only was another woman dancing with her man but his best friend at that. She stormed over as the song went off and Shake That Laffy Taffy came on. "What the hell are you doing?" Aradia yelled at Courtney who then stopped dancing with her friend and turned to look at the slut.

"Oh you know just dancing here with Jason, see Aradia I figured since you and Jordan were dancing that, why not, Jason and I should give it a go." she smiled knowing she was driving Aradia crazy. She already knew Jason wasn't happy about Aradia dancing with Jordan. But on her end Jordan had danced with the Trash so he had just axed himself.

"Bitch I no you didn't!" Aradia said putting on her very fake Ghetto voice and waving her finger in Courtney's face.

"I believe I did!" Courtney smiled as she just stood there knowing that she was majorly pissing Aradia off and she loved it!

"Alright!" Jason stepped in the middle of the two knowing that Aradia was about to go off. "Aradia let's go" he said as he turned around to face her and nudged her out of the crowd.

"Your lucky" Aradia seethed as she started off in the other direction towards the bar.

Jason turned back to face Courtney who was laughing. "What are you laughing about?" he smiled as he watched Jordan wrap his arms around Courtney's waist, and then her remove his hands and step towards him and away from Jordan.

"Can I help it if she get's heated over nothing?" she laughed.

"Come on now all night it's gonna be about how much of a bitch you are Court." he complained as she laughed.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to buy you a beer maybe if your tipsy it'll be easier to stand her...although it never helps me!" she admitted.

He rolled his eyes as they started towards the bar. "Don't start Court I'm telling you she's such a sweet heart when you get to know her!" he defended his girlfriend.

"Right I'm sure she is Jase, personally I don't wanna know her like you do she's a bitch, an uptight little bitch!" she informed him.

He sighed knowing it was useless to argue with her both she and Aradia had their opinions on each other and that's how it would stay because he couldn't get either of them to budge in the least bit.

"Drinks on me!" she exclaimed as she ordered two beers and then turned back to her friend. "SO whatcha getting me for my Birthday?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

He smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Uhhh what about a teddy bear?" he asked as she looked at him like he was retarded.

"How about twenty bucks?" she suggested

"For me? Sure" he said as he held out his hand.

She looked at his hand and gave him a high five. She laughed. "You know what you could give me?"

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Uh well for starters you could get rid of Aradia!" she smiled as their beers came and she grabbed hers.

"Courtney!" he warned grabbing his.

"Ugh ok I'll stop but you would make me the happiest best friend in the world!" she said in a sing song voice.

"Wow look you really can't stay away from her can you? I mean you say we are going to leave and I'm sitting here waiting for you and your over here flirting with your best friend!" Aradia seethed as she placed her hands on her hips and Courtney just took another swing of her beer as she rolled her eyes. "You little tramp what did you buy him a beer to get him drunk so you could seduce him?"

Courtney laughed. "Oh yea Aradia I have the hotts for my Best Friend and I wanna sex him up all over the place." Jason's eyes near about popped out of his head as he spit out his beer.

"So you admit it!" Aradia yelled as she got in Courtney's face.

"Admit that I love my best friend yea...I do I love him more then you do cause you know I was here with him way before you showed up and Honey all be right next to him long after he kicks your skanky ass to the curve!"

"You bitch!" Aradia yelled as she swung at Courtney full charge but Jason caught her fist mid swing.

"Aradia stop we are leaving now!" he said firmly not letting go of her fist.

"No I have business to take care of!" she yelled as she tried to rip her fist from his hand.

"I said we are leaving" he repeated firmly as he turned her around having to use all of his strength to move her unwilling body.

"This isn't over" she yelled behind her.

"Bye Jase" Courtney called sweetly "Bye Aradia I'm looking forward to finishing this later" she yelled after them hearing Aradia scream at Jason to let her go.

She had to laugh only Aradia would come to a night club and then dance with her boyfriends best friends date just to have all eyes on her while she was dancing. It was so funny how easily she could get the girl going. Honestly she couldn't help but wonder if Jason was staying with her purely for the fact that she was blackmailing him. It had to be something along those lines! Who the hell would stay with her for any other reason! Ugh she hated that bitch! But she loved Jason and that's the only reason she even half attempted to put up with her.

A/N: Just the intro kinda establishing relationships... I think we all get that Court and Aradia hate each other and that they would do anything to piss the other off! And I hope we all got that Aradia Is a stuck up bitch cause that's important but you'll see more of that in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

ImJustKidding89: Really? I figured that you know a dance off at a club would be a good way to introduce the characters cause it's unique and I wanted to give Courtney something that she was good at and that she enjoyed to kind of give her personality some dept. Yea I can't imagine Jason dirty dancing either but I bet he'd look really funny!

Journeyrox: I'm glad your liking Courtney. I needed to show that Courtney loved her best friend...and that she hated his girlfriend! Courtney has a strong personality and I really want that to show..whether she's pissing Aradia off or fooling around with Jason.

Boo: You better be excited for this story! What did I tell you no giving hints! I'm hoping this story is extremely good cause I need this to be great and Blow the socks off of Ms. White cause she think's I write once upon a time stories. Hehe right! Keep dreaming there is no way in Hell you are getting 26 chapters in one night Babe!

Pureevil230: Another interesting story is right! Yea Jase and Court as BFF is cute...but them as a couple is so much better! Hehe Aradia is a bitch! But I was tired of the whiney little playboy bunny so I made my own villain!

Fighter37: I'm glad you like it. Hopefully if turns out great. I really am trying not to butcher this story. I've planned everything out and right now I have like a blue print for the story hehe!

A/N: Ok Again the purpose of last chapter was to introduce you to the Characters and their relationships. Now we get to the beef! Keep reading cause it gets better and like I said this is my extra credit fro English so be honest...brutally honest!

Chapter 2

"Morgan" he said answering his phone.

"Hey Jase I need you to come over and look at my car it keeps making this moaning sound and I really don't wanna drive somewhere and get stuck, please?" Courtney asked her best friend as she threw her keys on the kitchen counter and walked to the refrigerator.

"Uh yea sure you have somewhere to go right now?" he asked as he looked around his dorm room, it defiantly need a cleaning he wasn't sure where his keys even were.

"No, I don't have anywhere to go until tomorrow for class In the morning but I just wanted to see if you would look at it for me...I just don't wanna get stranded somewhere." she said as she pulled out an Arizona Ice Tea and a strawberry banana Yogurt.

"Ok yea sure it might be awhile though cause I don't even know where my keys are." he informed her as he picked up a pair of his jeans off his dresser and threw them to the floor looking on the dresser for his keys.

She laughed. "Let me guess you haven't done your laundry in about a week and a half and you haven't seen your floor in just as long?" she said knowingly. She never could understand his reasoning for waiting until the very last second before doing his laundry. His room was the same thing he only cleaned it when he needed to find something. His poor future wife and children was all she could say.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked not seeing a problem in his logic.

"Jase you really should keep up with these things!" she laughed "Ok so are they on your night stand?" she asked.

He sighed. "No" he replied

"Look on your dresser." she instructed.

"Nope not there either" he said as he quickly looked.

"Well look on the Key rack!" she said.

"Uh no" he said as he looked there to with no luck. "It's useless there not in here!" he said as he started to throw his laundry to the corner of his room in a "neat" pile.

"Yes they are Jase, they have to be!" she said as she thought for a second. "I hope you know I am coming over this weekend and you and I are cleaning that pig sty!" she scolded him.

"Yes ma'am" he said in a little voice hearing her laugh.

"Jason Morgan are your keys in your pockets?" she asked as a light bulb went off.

"Court I'm not stupid if they were in my pocket I would..." he started to scold her as he reached into his pockets and there they were. "Know" he whispered.

She smiled satisfied with herself knowing that his pause meant not only that he had looked but found them. "Nice job dumb ass" she laughed.

"Yea thanks" he said sarcastically. "So I'll be over in about..."

"Jason" a woman's voice called from out in the hall.

Courtney groaned hearing it. Cue Aradia! She thought rolling her eyes.

"Jason we need to talk!" Aradia said as she walked through his door and slammed it behind her.

What a bitch. She thought. Jason sure was lucky he was on a singles floor and didn't have a room mate. She didn't know how long a room mate would last with Aradia around.

"Hold on a second" he told his girlfriend. As he refocused on his phone. "So I'll be there in..."

"Woo wait who are you telling to hold on and where will you be going?" Aradia asked apparently very pissed off.

"Hold on Court." he said into the phone. "I need to go over to Courtney's there's something wrong with her car and I'm going to take a look." he told her as he again refocused on his phone. He wasn't very good at holding two conversations at the same time.

"Tell her to call a mechanic!" she said bluntly.

"Aradia why make her pay for something I can do for free. She's my friend she needs my help." he said amazed that Aradia had suggested that Courtney just take her car to a mechanic.

"Yea well you're my boyfriend and I need you here tonight not running around and saving Courtney!" she said annoyed with her boyfriends lack of wanting to stay with her.

"I' ll be over in an hour Court." he said quickly into the phone ignoring Aradia.

"K thanks bye!" she said knowing that if he didn't hang up soon Aradia would probably kill him.

"Yea no problem" he said as he flipped his phone shut.

Courtney laughed as she hung up. To be honest she was disappointed. It sounded as if Aradia was pissed off! AND SHE WAS MISSING IT! It was mean, she admitted, it was just so mean that she found Aradia's face absolutely comical when she got mad! She smiled as she shoveled another spoon full of yogurt into her mouth, patiently she would wait for her friend and then question him about his insane girl friend.

"You know you could be a little more sensitive when your GIRLFRIEND says that you need to have an important conversation with her instead of running off to your bitchy little friend!" Aradia yelled at him as she put her hands on her hips, signaling that she wasn't pleased with his behavior.

He just sighed and laid back on his bed with his head on his hands staring at the ceiling. Funny he never knew the ceiling was green.

"I mean you'd think that you would have a little more respectful of your girlfriend of three years!" She seethed throwing her hands up in the air. "Would you like it if I went off with one of my guy friends when you wanted to talk to me? I don't think you would! And furthermore..." she continued.

By now he had fully tuned her out. He was actually getting bored and decided to hum...what to hum what to hum? He asked himself. Who could refuse a good tune, so he decided on Yankee Doodle, it' s a classic! So he softly started humming. Well he thought it was softly.

"And you know I should be the most important person in your life!" she continued as she heard him start humming. "Jason!" she shrieked as she stopped pacing and hit him in his stomach sitting down on the bed next to his legs.

"Ouch" he said as he ran his hand over his stomach where she had just smacked him. "WHAT!"

She groaned. "Your not listening to me and if your not listening to me then you won't hear me when I tell you what you have to hear and if you don't hear me then..." she continued.

"Ok I'm listening what do I have to hear?" he asked annoyed with her at this point.

"I'm pregnant and you have to pay for the abortion since this is your mistake!" she said matter of factly.

He sat up abruptly at her words and even more, her tone of voice! "Your what? I have to what? And it's my what?" he asked hoping it hadn't come out the way he thought it had.

"I'm pregnant...you have to pay for the abortion...and this thing is your mistake!" she said slowly annoyed with him at the moment!

He shook his head he knew how it happened, and he could respect her decision on wanting an abortion but calling it a thing and saying it was his mistake was just to much. "I have to go to Courtney's!" he said quickly as he got up and grabbed his cell phone and walked out.

"JASON" she yelled as she stood up and walked out the door in time to see him disappear down the hallway. "JASON GET BACK HERE!" she screamed but it was no use he was gone.

He sighed as he climbed in his truck. Shutting the door once he was in, he stopped. He needed to breath to think...a baby. Wow his life had just changed forever no matter what happened next. But it bugged him how could she just say with out any hesitation that she wanted an abortion! How could she call their child a mistake? He sighed starting the engine and driving off he needed to talk to someone and he knew who.

She smiled when she heard her front door open and shut. "In here Jase!" she called from her couch.

He followed her voice ending up in her livingroom. "Hey" he said. "Let's go see what you've done to your car now" he smiled as she rolled her eyes getting up and following him to the garage.

"I didn't do anything it just started moaning!" she defended. "Maybe it had a bad day and the engine was just tired and it was trying to tell me that!"

He turned and looked her in the eye. "Tell me you don't think this car has a mind of it's own!" he said looking at her as she had three heads.

"You never know!" she said in a sing song voice as he opened the hood and put the stick thing up to make sure it stayed open. "So Dr. Morgan is she ok?" she asked playfully as he stuck his hand in the middle of her engine.

He laughed as he unscrewed a cap and inspected what he had just pulled out. "Court when was the last time you had the oil changed?" he asked with a disapproving look.

"Umm you know I honestly don't remember!" she said as she looked at the stick thingy he was holding. "Why is it bad or something?"

He groaned. "Courtney what did I tell you about this you need to go get the oil changed every three months!" he scolded her!

"Sorry!" she said apologetically. "But you know how much I hate taking my car to auto shops! I mean the mechanics are always creepy and they look at me weird and they tell me that everything is broken!" she complained. She hated when mechanics tried to rip her off! Honestly just because she was blonde and a woman you'd think that she was a complete idiot!

He laughed. She always complained about going to auto shops. But he couldn't blame her, he remembered one time he had come with her and the mechanic tried to tell her that her fender was broken. " ok go get me the oil and I'll do it!" he said as she walked over to the self and grabbed what he needed.

"Here you go Almighty god of oil changes!" she said as she bowed down to him after handing over the oil.

He laughed as he heard the phone ring. "Go get the phone" he laughed as he pushed her towards the door leading back into the house and got to work. About 10 minutes later she came back out of the house as he was closing the hood. "Was it anyone important?" he asked her as he wiped his hands off with a rag.

"Nope just Sonny checking up on me!" she said as she yawned.

He laughed. Sonny was her overprotective brother. He remembered when they were in highschool and Courtney had cheerleading tryouts he had been helping her. But Sonny walked in right as they were both on the floor cracking up. Sonny had given him a speech about...well it was about something but he had tuned him out at that point.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No but I bet you are..." he said observantly, she never asked him if he was hungry for him it was always because she was hungry and she hated eating when he wasn't. She said it made her feel like she was depriving him.

"Come on lets go get some ice cream! I have Chunky Dunk!" she said excitedly.

He laughed at her enthusiasm over her favorite flavor of ice cream. But he followed her and let her make him a bowl.

Sitting down on the couch she turned her body to him so they could talk. "So what crawled up Aradia's butt earlier?" she asked nonchalantly as she put a spoonful of the delicious desert into her mouth letting melt away slowly.

"She uh...she just had to tell me something very important." he said just as casual.

"Oh My God!" she exclaimed as if a light bulb went off in her head.

"What?" Jason asked wondering if she somehow already knew...but how would she...hmm.

"Did Aradia finally admit that she's a man!" Courtney asked excitedly.

Jason laughed as he let out a breath he had been holding. He picked up the pillow behind him and threw it at her. "NO! That wasn't nice!" he scolded her.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Yea well neither is that girls face..."

"Courtney!" he warned.

"Sorry...Sorry" she apologized before taking another luscious lump of chocolatey good stuff into her mouth. "Ok so seriously what was so important?" she asked with her mouth full.

"She's uh.." he hesitated looking down at his ice cream. "She's pregnant and she wants me to pay for the abortion because she says the thing is my mistake." he said quickly talking to his bowl before looking up to see her reaction.

"Wait...she's pregnant!" she asked wanting to make sure she hadn't misheard him. He only nodded. "Jason you haven't been using protection!" she scolded how could he be so stupid.

"She said she was on birth control" he defended himself. But he knew what Courtney was talking about it was as much of his responsibility as it was Aradia's and he hadn't even though about it.

"Jason!"

"I know...ok I know" he said as he put his bowl of ice cream down and looked her in the eye. "I know that it's my fault ok!"

She nodded knowing he was beating himself up right now. Then it clicked in her mind the rest of what he had said...he had to pay for the abortion because the thing was his mistake... "Wait she's having an abortion?"

"Apparently." he said sadly as he put his head in his hands. She put her ice cream down and slid over next to him.

"Jason if you don't want her to have the abortion you need to tell her this is your baby to!" she said as she put her arm around his shoulders.

"I can't" he sighed looking up at her. "It's her body and she is the one who would have to carry this baby for 9 months and she is the one who would have to go through labor and all...I just I can't tell her what to do with her body..." he explained.

"But Jase" she stopped him. "You both knew that when you have sex no matter what you do there is still a chance of pregnancy. Now that it has happened...Jase this is you baby to! Would you be able to live with yourself if you let her go through with this and kill your child?" she asked as she rubbed his back comfortingly. How could Aradia be such a bitch and just tell Jason that she was getting an abortion without talking to him about it. She was going to fight for that baby, it was it's fault that it's mother is a bitch and the baby shouldn't have to pay for it's mother's choice and obvious disregard for life.

"I want this baby. I mean...sure it's unexpected but...ugh I can just imagine holding my little boy or girl for the first time..." he admitted.

"Then fight for him or her Jase!" she encouraged. "That baby only has you right now! You need to tell Aradia that she can't have this abortion!" she said determined to convince him to stand up to his girlfriend about this.

"I can't tell her what to do with her body..." he said his voice cracking.

"Yes you can Jason! Think about this for a second...what if...what if this baby is born and grows up and develops the cure for cancer! This baby has a purpose don't take that away from the world. If you let her kill this child you kill the brother or sister of any of your future children! Please Jason just tell her she can't have this abortion!" she pleaded hoping she was getting somewhere. She knew she was grasping at straw but maybe something would get to him...anything.

"I..."

"If you won't do it for me Jase do it for this baby! Doesn't it deserve the chance to live?" she asked knowing that, that had done it as her friend stood up.

"Your right. I can't let her kill our child. I love her to much to lose her or that baby!" he said determinedly as she stood next to him and gave him a hug.

"Good now you go tell her that!" she said as she let go of him and he walked out the front door. She sighed. She honestly didn't know how he could still love her after she told him that she was going to kill their child. But the important thing was he was going to stop her from murdering his child and at this point that was all that mattered to her.

She was sitting on his bed filing her nails just waiting for him to come back from his little whore's house. She looked up as she heard the door open.

As he walked through the door he saw her sitting on his bed waiting for him. He sighed as he shut the door and threw his keys on his dresser.

"Great to see you again" she said sarcastically. "So did you have fun?"

He groaned she was going to start with this again obviously. "Your not having the abortion" he said justly

"Oh I'm not am I?" she asked amused by his sudden decision. No doubt Courtney was behind his decision. "And I suppose your going to carry this child for 9 months and your going to give birth to it and your going to get up in the middle of the night with it to feed and change it?" she asked. All she got was silence. "That's what I thought..."

"You know what Aradia! I don't care what you say or think because this is my child to and I'm not going to let you kill it!" he seethed pissed off now.

"Yea well your not the one stuck with this child for the next 7 months!" she said.

"If you don't want the baby fine! But I do ok because it took two to tango and this isn't just my child, its ours! So quite frankly if you don't want this baby then you can leave AFTER he or she is born or you can choose to stay with me and we can raise this child together." he said as he stopped to take a breath.

"Well since I apparently only have the two options I guess you don't give me much of a choice do you?" she said as she folded her arms in front of her.

A/N: Ok this was a really long chapter but I hoped you guys enjoyed it keep reading and letting me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Imjustkidding89:How can Jase love Aradia? Hello have you seen the thrash he is with now? Yea I agree though but I'd rather Aradia than Sam! No I didn't see Max and Carly I want to now that you mention it!

Fighter37: Yea hmm kill the baby? Sound like anything we know? Hehe yes the baby is my main squeeze of this story as are all of my babies! What can I say I'm a sucker for writing babies for Journey stories!

Journeyrox: I'm not even going to get into my views on abortion, but I love how Aradia says something like that and then says I Love You! Honestly I can't imagine telling my boyfriend I was pregnant and then saying I wanted an abortion and then saying I love you! Honestly I don't think the relationship would last much longer!

Boo: Hehe come on we all know Jason and he would never kill his child! He would never let it happen I know that in my heart...but maybe we could get him to push Spam down the stairs...hmm? Yes action is starting early so that the beef can come on time!

Pureevil230: Aradia is a snotty little stoner princess bitch! Courtney likes her car! She even has a personality and a name for her car! I'm kidding but wouldn't that be funny!

A/n: Ok how this is going to work. I did something a tad different I won't make it a habit but I had the urge to so I did it. Ok you ever seen a movie or TV show that has liek a main character or whatever freeze everything and then they start talking about what's going on or what they think or w/e? Well that's pretty much what's going to happen. Basically we are moving right along to the day Aradia gives birth to her baby. This first part is almost like a very quick recap of the last month from Courtney's POV. Not very specific just a little tid bit! Ok hope you all understand after the line it goes back to a normal chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Courtney's POV

I guess you could say that reality is better than what could have been. But that's not to say it's good. Since Aradia "decided" (rolls eyes) to keep the baby and stay with Jason life's been pretty normal, well sort of. Aradia, well she's been as much as a witch as ever. Of course Jason would blame it on her "raging hormones" but we all know better! Jason has been nervous but excited for the baby . He's so cute, he actually made sure to get me a copy of the baby's ultrasound picture. Oh by the way their having a boy! Isn't it great, I'm going to have a god-son. Aradia was so pissed off when Jason told her I was going to be the godmother. I almost died laughing at her face, it turned bright red and her eyes near about popped out of her head! It was so awesome! Anyways I'm getting off topic. But of course you know Aradia wanted some of her stripper stoner friends to take on the responsibility's of godparents. Can you imagine that poor boy in future conversations. "My godparents are gardeners they pick weeds" "Oh yea well my godparents smoke those weeds!" Sorry I'll stop but it cracks me up her idiotic ideas. Well anyways luckily for me I haven't had to endure the hot air balloon only known as my favorite worst enemy these past 9 months. But for the minimal requirement that of course I did for Jason and that precious child, I enjoyed the idea that soon my best friend would be a father and me yea I'd have me a little nephew! I'm truly looking forward to it!

* * *

Courtney laughed as she heard Aradia once again let out a hideous scream. She couldn't help it! Not only was the trash Jason called a girlfriend in pain but soon she would get to meet her little nephew/godson! She smiled as she leaned back in her chair and continued to read her Cosmo magazine and Aradia screams once again filled the hallways. She looked up as she heard a door open and Jason walk towards her with an unreadable expression. "What? Is the baby here? Can I go see him?" she asked excitedly.

"6lbs 7oz blonde hair blue eyes he's perfect." He smiled at his friend knowing how excited she was for him, and for his son which she would no doubt spoil rotten.

She squealed as she pulled him into a hug. "What are you going to name him?" she asked wanting to call the baby by a name not just him and baby.

"Kyle Matthew Morgan" he said proudly.

She smiled "Awe that's beautiful!"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Yea well I guess it does sound better than Courtney Adriana Corinthos." he smiled

"Hey no making fun of my name it's not fair! I didn't choose it!" she scolded him as she hit him playfully.

He smiled "You wanna go down and see him they took him to the nursery?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do" she said with a big smile as they turned and walked down the hall stopping in front of the large window!

"That's him.." he whispered as he pointed to the bassinet in the middle of the front row that had a blue bundle in it.

Courtney's jaw dropped. He was gorgeous, he had the most perfect little fist that were all balled up, of course the baby would be beautiful I mean he was half Jason but gosh, Kyle was...it was indescribable!

"Look he has Aradia's ears" Jason said proudly.

"Oh don't worry a good haircut should hide those" she smiled still staring at the baby.

"What?"

"Nothing" she said quickly. "Awe can I hold him?" she asked him as she touched the window eager to formally be introduced to little Kyle.

"Yea come on" he said as they opened the door to the nursery telling the nurse which baby they were here for.

"Oh My Gosh Jason he's even more perfect up close!" she said as the little boy was placed in her arms. She smiled at the child, wow her best friend had a baby! She was a godmother! It was all so much. But all she could focus on was Kyle's soft features. He was adorable, basically a mini Jason! He had the high cheekbones and the blue eyes...he was just so perfect in every way. "What did Aradia say when she saw him?" she asked as he grabbed her index finger wrapping his own tiny fingers around them.

"Ugh I don't know actually she just kinda wanted to relax I guess." he said as he looked at the baby in his best friends arms.

_That's weird._ She thought, don't mothers typically want to see their babies? But then again it was Aradia! She probably felt that the child could wait because she just had to have some rest. She giggled. Of course only Aradia would have that attitude! "Can't say I'm surprised" she whispered sarcastically.

"Why?" he asked oblivious to everything about his girlfriend obviously.

"Oh well you know she was probably tired, you could feel her pain from down the hall! Really you could the floor shake every time she screamed" she smiled receiving a small laugh from her friend.

"I think I should probably take him to her so she can get a good look at our beautiful son!" he said proudly.

She rolled her eyes at 'our' as if Aradia did much in the relationship and she doubted she would do anything in the parenting either. But despite her own opinions she went with him as he proceeded back to Aradia's room. Surprise, surprise she was to tired to take a glance at her baby but she wasn't to tired to be on the phone with one of her cavemen friends no doubt.

"Yea no I'll be there!" she said not taking notice to Jason the baby and Courtney standing in the doorway. "Oh no I'll be out of here by then." she laughed at whatever the person had said. "Yea get me about 5..." she turned as Jason shuffled his feet. "Oh, look I have to go you know what to get! Yea bye" she hung up the phone and sat back in her bed.

"I just thought you would want to see your son" Jason smiled as he walked towards her bed his eyes on Kyle the entire time, causing him to miss Aradia's obnoxious eye roll.

Courtney cringed as Jason passed the baby to Aradia, she was honestly scared the Aradia would drop him! She watched carefully trying to read Aradia's demeanor. Something wasn't right. She wasn't the least bit excited or happy to be holding her child. Maybe it was just her but from her side of the room it looked like Aradia could have cared less.

"Here take him I'm tired" she complained trying to hand the baby back to Jason.

"Are you sure you know I can have them bring the crib in here and..." he offered.

"Jason just take the baby! I said I was tired now if you had just squeezed him out of you then you would be exhausted to and I really don't feel like waking up to a screaming baby so just take him back to the nursery!" she huffed as he finally took the baby who had started to whimper.

"Here I'll take him" Courtney offered as she walked over and took Kyle from Jason. "I'll take him back to the nursery he probably just needs a bottle." she explained as she headed out of the room.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, her attitude taking him by surprise.

"Yea I'm fine! Why did you just hand him over to her what if she does something to him? How you going to feel then Jason?" she scolded him as she threw her hands in the air.

"Courtney? Why would Courtney do something to Kyle she loves him" he defended her as Aradia just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Jason...your to trusting you can't just hand him over to anyone you want and just trust that he's safe with them." she spat unhappy that Courtney had her child. Yea she wanted the kid out of her room but she wanted Jason to go with it and the fact that he just handed him over to Courtney pissed her off. "You know what just get out I'm tired and your disturbing my beauty rest!" she scoffed as she rolled over. Taken aback he stood up and left the room.

* * *

He smiled as he walked back into the nursery. Courtney was sitting in a rocking chair with a bottle in one hand and Kyle in the other. She was humming as she gently rocked back and forth. It was obvious that her actions were lulling the baby to sleep, he couldn't get over how cute they looked. "Your great with him" he commented softly as to not stunt her progress.

She smiled at her long time forever friend. "Thanks Jase. You know complimenting me isn't going to get me to spoil him any less." he laughed.

"I have no doubt you will do your best!" he smiled.

He may have smiled but it didn't fool her she knew him to well. "What's wrong?" she asked him as she set the bottle down and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know just the way Aradia was acting I guess" he said solemnly. "It was like she couldn't wait to give Kyle back, and then after the two of you left she got mad at me because instead of taking him you did"

She rolled her eyes. Typical Aradia never wanted anything until after she had it. "Maybe she's just tired Jase." she tried to comfort him knowing full well she was lying to his face. She knew Aradia was up to something she just didn't know what yet but she would find out because there was no way in hell she would let her hurt her best friend or Kyle!

"Yea I guess" he said yawning.

"Tired?" she asked with a giggle as she laid Kyle back in the bassinet with his name on it.

"Yea just a bit..." he said yawning again.

"You wanna go home and I'll stay here with Kyle so you can get some sleep?" she offered

"No you go home I'll just sleep in the rocking chair." he said

"Sir we can give you a room and you can take your son in there for the nigh tif you would like?" the nurse offered overhearing their conversation.

"Uh.." he pondered should he take up a room when he could just not be a pain in the neck and sleep in the rocking chair.

"Yes he would love a room" Courtney answered for him before he could turn the young woman down.

"Ok I'll be right back to show you to your room then" she said sweetly before turning to leave.

"Thank you" Courtney called after her. "Now Jase go with the nice lady to a room, put Kyle next to you and get some sleep!" she instructed

"Yes ma'am" he saluted her. "You going home?"

"Yea I need a few hours to before I come back to see my favorite little new born!" she smiled. "You want me to stay until you two get settled in a room?" she asked.

"No I think I can handle it." he smiled deviously.

"You think?" she asked with raised eye brows.

"Go home and get some rest" he laughed as he pulled her into a hug. "Thank's for being here Court." he whispered int her hair.

"No problem Jase...you have a beautiful son...enjoy him while he last cause in a few hours he'll be screaming!" she warned as he laughed. Letting go of him she walked over to the bassinet where her sleeping little heartbreaker lay. "Night Kyle." she whispered as she gently kissed his forehead.

"Get some rest" Jase called after her as she lef the nursery.

"You to."


	4. Chapter 4

Pureevil230: Your family names you cars? That's kinda funny! Yea Court is cute with Kyle I love how Aradia doesn't want to be with Kyle but she doesn't want Courtney to either. It is sort of like at my practice last night this one girl was getting all bent out of shape cause the coach wouldn't let her do something and she was like well you know so and so shouldn't be allowed to do it either than! I thought it was funny but I thought of Aradia when she did that it was kinda funny!

Boo: Honestly what mother, what person could be that unfeeling to their own child...I don't know! I love Aradia...well I love to write her. Jason and Courtney do have a great friendship. You go girl read the good stuff!

fighter37: Really? I didn't think that chapter was all to good but I've said it before and I'll say it again as long as your audience likes it then you don't have to! Well sometimes...who wouldn't be in love with Kyle he's adorable! He's like the most perfect little cutie pie ever!

A/N: Alright this is a really short chapter and for that I am extremely sorry but I didn't plan a lot for this chapter and I tried to stretch it but it only covered so much space so forgive me next one will be longer I swear!

Chapter 4

Ding

As she walked off of the elevator she had a smile plastered to her face. It was like she couldn't stop being happy. She doubted anyone could ruin her almost giddy mood. "Oh I'm..." she started to apologize once she had realized she had just ran into someone. "Take that back, I'm not sorry"

"Oh look it's the best friend! Come to spend more time with my son?" Aradia asked snottily.

"Well obviously it's more than your doing!" she sneered. Guess she was wrong there was one thing that could and had ruined her mood.

"Yea your cute just remember that Jason is the father of my baby and Kyle is my son!" she smirked knowing she was getting to Courtney.

"Kyle is more my son than he is yours. Let's recap for a second, shall we? Let's see you wanted to kill him! Me, I talked Jason out of letting you. You haven't had the time to be bothered with even holding him. Me, I've been taking care of him since you gave birth to him! You wanna keep going?" she asked with a smug smile.

"You obviously have never given birth, it's a tiring experience!" she said annoyed.

"Oh but you weren't to tired to be on the phone with god knows who planning god knows what! What were you dong Aradia ordering cocaine, in fact is that where your going now?" she asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted Aradia to be leaving. Of course for her own purposes and for the welfare of Kyle and Jason she hoped she was. But at the same time Kyle deserved to know his mother no matter how much of a bitch she happened to be.

She rolled her eyes. "Well you've always wanted to get rid of me! RIGHT? Well here it is I'm getting rid of myself. Problem solved Courtney you don't have to work to destroy what Jason and I have or the bond between me and my baby!"Aradia said without a trace of remorse in her voice.

"Bond?" she laughed "What bond Aradia! You've barley spent three minutes with that baby, not to mention you seemingly have no connection to him what so ever!"

"I don't see how that is any of you business." Aradia sneered as she folded her arms in front of her.

"I want what is best for Jason, and Kyle, and obviously your not it! I honestly can't believe your taking off! I knew you sink to unimaginable levels to further yourself for what you want but this wow Aradia this is the worst thing you could ever do!" she said astonished. "God Aradia! Do you realize that if you leave, you will be giving up the most precious little boy and the best man you will ever stumble over! How could you just do that will no second thoughts.

"Why are you fighting me? Hmm?" she asked tilting her head slightly to the side. "You would love nothing more than to get rid of me...Hell Courtney you've done everything you could to manipulate my relationship with Jason from the very get go! Why is that? Does little Courtney have a crush on her best friend? Is this your way of leaving little hints to him? Cause honey if it is you need to work on it cause your flirting skills area very minimal!" she sneered

"I've tried to manipulate your relationship?" she rolled her eyes. "Really, and believe me when I tell you this you need absolutely no help you do it all on your own! And as for me having a crush on Jason?" she laughed. "Right well I love Jason, I'll give you that. But why don't you use that microscopic brain of yours for a second shall we?" she asked as Aradia's eyes flared up. "Now If one of your friends was going out with a low life piece of trash...you wouldn't want them together either!" Aradia looked like she was about to bite her and she found that absolutely hilarious. "Why do you find me so threatening? Is it because you know Jason will always be there for me and it bugs the hell out of you?"

"I'm not threatened by you. Why would I be? I not only have everything you want but I have more than that. Add Jason clearly being with me more and it just crawls at your skin doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't. I have faith in Jason and I know that eventually he will see you for the two timing, no good for nothing, trailer trash, playboy reject, slut that you are!" she smiled satisfied with putting Aradia in her place. "The only good thing about you in Jason's life is that little boy! And quite frankly if it weren't for him I probably would have Kicked your skanky Ass to Pluto a long time ago!"

"You keep telling yourself that!" she rolled her eyes. "Now that I've wasted a good ten minutes on you if you don't mind...actually I don't care if you mind get the hell out of my way so I can get the hell out of this place!" she said looking at her surroundings.

"So just like that your going to walk away from your child and his father? Is that how little Jason means to you? Is that how much you care for Kyle?" Courtney asked as she turned around to face Aradia who was right in front of the elevator.

"Well like you said I never wanted Kyle in the first place! If it weren't for you, yea he wouldn't be here. Applaud yourself Courtney you've clearly done your good deed for the day!" she said clapping her hands for emphasis.

"How shallow are you?" Courtney asked truly amazed she didn't think Aradia had said it out loud. "So what happens a year for now? DO you suddenly decide that now your ready for a baby and come back and disrupt both Jason and Kyle's lives?"she asked compunctious.

"Well if and when I'm ready then I'll come back, and no I wouldn't be disrupting their lives! I am Kyle's mother so whenever, if ever I decide I am ready to be a mother then they will both accept that. Kyle needs a mother!" she said.

"Yea Kyle needs a mother alright. He needs a mother now and for the rest of his life not just when it's a good time for you to step up!" she yelled.

"Well if he were your child then that would be your place to judge, but he's not he's mine so whatever you think needs to be said or done keep it to yourself cause again he's mine not yours!"

Smack!

That was all she could take of Aradia's bull shit. It was almost therapeutic slapping the nonsense out of her. But that slap was for Kyle. Pointing a finger in her face she continued "Kyle is not a toy or a piece of clothing you own! You don't pick him up whenever you feel like it and then put him back on the shelve once you get tired and bored of him! I'm glad your leaving, really I am. Yea I wish Kyle would have a mother when he needs it the most but now I am totally sure of what I already knew before, Kyle is better of with Jason far, far away from you!" as she finished she stormed past Aradia in a huff, making sure to bump into her roughly before passing her and heading off towards the nursery to find Jason and Kyle.

"Yea walk away Courtney!" Aradia yelled after her. "Just remember they both are mine for the taking whenever I want them so don't get to attached!"

She heard Aradia's "warning" but she chose to ignore her and keep walking. Jason didn't need to have her and Aradia in a fist fight to deal with along with Aradia walking out on him and Kyle. Did he even know? Had she told him? Being the coward that Aradia was, she highly doubted it. She took a deep breath as she reached the nursery finding the same nurse who had given Jason a room last night. "Excuse me Ms. But I'm looking for a man, um I'm not sure if you remember me but he was in here with a little boy last night, we both were actually..."

"Oh yes," she said looking as if a light bulb had just gone off in her head. "Yes your Kyle Morgan's mother right?" she asked.

"Uh yea Kyle's mom could you tell me which room they are in?" she asked. She didn't know why she hadn't corrected the nurse but for some reason being called Kyle's mom felt right.

"Yea it's the third on the right just around that corner." the nurse said breaking her from her thoughts.

"Thanks" she smiled as she followed her directions ending outside of their room staring through the window. It was such a cute picture. Jason sitting on the bed holding Kyle feeding him a bottle. It hurt her to know that Kyle wouldn't know his mother, she felt every child had that right. But she knew that Aradia was nothing but trouble for the child and was thankful that she had chosen to leave. As contradicting as that sounded somehow it made perfect sense to her.

She sighed pushing aside all her anger and frustration and putting on a smile as she walked into the room that held the two most important people in her life, well minus her brother of course. "Good Morning guys!" she smiled as she walked over to them both. "And how are we today Mr. Kyle?" she asked as the baby just looked up at her perfectly content. Apparently being snuggled in Jason's arms was extremely comfortable, not that she didn't doubt it.

Jason smiled at his best friend. "He's doing great! He's eating good, they tell me that Aradia and I can take him home tomorrow."

"About Aradia Jase..." she started, how do you tell your best friend that his girlfriend doesn't want to be apart of his or their child's life?

A/N: Ouch didI really just leave it there? hmm well guess you have to review to get your update to know what happens! Hehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Fighter37:** Aradia is just a bitch..there's no other way to describe her unfeeling actions toward or lack there of, to Kyle and Jason.

**Tasha:** I can't leave you hanging like that? Why I believe I just did!But you weren't left hanging for to long now were you?

**ImJustKidding89:** I'm sorry but it's just so funny that you said "_I'm totally just kidding" _hehe I don't know why but I was dying laughing at that for like an hour...I'm retarded sorry. My little Fluffer Nuffer! Well this chapter will sort of be fluffy but chapter 8 is a lot of fluffy goodness so just sit back relax we are getting there I promise!

**Boo:** Ew it's you! I'm kidding I 3 you Boo! Don't like that I left it there? Whatcha gunna do about it huh? Huh? Huh? That's what I thought! Smack hehe oh she more than deserved that!

**Pureevil230:** Griffin that's my best friends name! Yea I hit him in his unexplored territory today with a Gatorade bottle today hehe random hehe! I think Aradia actually believes that Jase and Kyle have a tag she's so ugh! So like my ex best friend how incredibly shallow is that!

**WATTERS:** hehe wow this is the first time I've ever been able to pull of a cliff hanger and this one isn't even all that exciting!

A/N: I know it hasn't been that long but I will apologize I've had a rough two weeks or so and that's why it's taken awhile! Like I said before The whole story is planned out chapter by chapter there are 41 chapters and a sequel so it's not for lack of being stuck it's for lack of not having time to focus.

Chapter 5

"About Aradia Jase..." she started, how do you tell your best friend that his girlfriend doesn't want to be apart of his or their child's life? "Jase she left" maybe that wasn't the best way to tell him...

"Left...what do you mean she left?" He asked confused as he laid his sleeping son in the hospital crib.

She sighed as she set walked over and sat next to him on the bed setting her purse behind them. "I walked into her coming off the elevator and..." she sighed looking down at Kyle she ran her hand over his forehead. How did this happen? Aradia didn't deserve such a precious baby boy. "She's gone Jase she left and she's not coming back"

"I don't understand why would she leave? How could she? What about Kyle? What about me?" he rambled as he got up and started pacing around the room.

"Jase.." she said gently, she heard his voice start to break...she had seen the tears he was fighting back, she felt the pain and confusion. Cliche as it was she and Jason through their many years of friendship had truly formed an emotional bond that connected them.

"No! Why? What? I don't, I just don't.." he stammered trying to find the words how could she leave? As far as he knew she wanted this she wanted them together as a family. What changed? His mind was full of questions that only Aradia could answer, but she wasn't around to do so.

"Jase look...I don't...I don't have any answers but Jase look, you'll be better off without her." she quickly covered her mouth that was defiantly the wrong thing to say.

"HOW! Is it good that Kyle will never have a mother?" he asked his voice a bit edgy.

"That's not what I meant Jason and you know it!" She took a deep breath. She had to stay calm this was big for him and she needed to do her best to help him get through it all. "I'm sorry Jase.." she said quietly as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Jase you know that I will help you with Kyle...anything you need...I'll be here for you every step of the way."

"I'm sorry..." he said rubbing his hands over his face. "I...It's just all happened so fast. I mean not only am I a father now but a single one and I'm not even out of college yet and I don't know how I'll be able to do it.." he admitted as she pulled him into a warm hug.

"It's alright I'm going to help you get through this okay?" she said pulling back slightly. "We can do this...Kyle has a wonderful father, and he knows that you love him unconditionally." she smiled as he let out a small laugh. "Kyle is YOUR son. YOU are his father and nothing is going to ever change that!"

He nodded as she stepped out of his arms walking over the crib that held her best friends baby boy. "He's so beautiful, especially when he's sleeping...he so peaceful and content." he said his voice soft and gentle as he joined her next to the crib.

"He's so pure and innocent." she commented touching Kyle's small forehead.

He smiled a the connection between Courtney and Kyle. "I need a coffee you want one?" he asked.

"Yea sure" she replied. He nodded and turned to leave the room. "Jase" she called after him, he turned around to look at her. "It's going to be alright." she smiled.

He nodded not knowing what to say...slowly he turned and walked out of the room. _Coffee, that's all I need, a nice hot cup of Coffee!_

"You've got one hell of a daddy kiddo!" she laughed as she wrapped her fingers around his small fist. "He already loves you so much!" she said reaching down and picking him up. "Oh you are just so precious." she sighed. "You know, it's not that your Mommy didn't want you, she's just she isn't ready to be a mommy" she honestly didn't know why she was defending Aradia's actions. "But you don't really need her do you, cause you, my sweet little godson, have an unbelievably incredible Daddy! And...me...you know I'm here for you and your Daddy if you ever need anything...remember that, I will always be here at a moments notice for either of you whenever you need it for anything." she confessed to the sleeping child.

"You know it's sad that my son who's only two and a half days old has already got a beautiful girlfriend. You two are perfect for each other."

She turned and smiled at her confidant. "Yea we do make a great couple, don't we"

"He's a little short for you isn't he?" he laughed

"Well maybe a little but he's only a mere 5 feet shorter that's not enough for a difference." she couldn't help herself as she joined him letting out her laughter.

"Your really great with him you know." he commented as she returned Kyle to his crib and he handed her, her coffee.

"What can I say he's a mini you, so cute and friendly" She smiled.

"You got the cute part right" he said in a cocky voice.

"Oh shut up" she laughed smacking him playfully on the chest. "So tomorrow they are going to release him?" she asked curiously.

"Actually, in my search for caffeine" he said gesturing to the cup of coffee in his and her hands. "I ran into Kyle's doctor and he said that if everything looks good that they'd release him."

"Define later?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh, in an hour"

"Really? Wow so soon?" she questioned. The doctor's obviously knew what they were doing but going from tomorrow to an hour was quite the jump.

"Yea he says that keeping him longer was unnecessary considering he wasn't premature and he's in perfect health." Jason shrugged made sense to him he just wanted to be able to take his son home.

"Sounds great then!" she smiled as she sipped her coffee. An awkward silence filled the room. Looking down at her watched she gasped.

"What?" he asked hesitantly.

"Is it really 5:30 already?" she said looking up at him.

"Yea, why you have somewhere to be? A hot date perhaps?" he asked.

"Right Jase ...I haven't had a date since, well it's been a while" she laughed now quiet intrigued at the thought that she really hadn't had a date in a long time...very long time.

"Holding out for someone special?" he asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yea I was holding out for Kyle...now that he's here I think we will have to just go and elope right away!" she laughed as Jason scrunched up his face.

"You bring the term cradle robber to shame! Been hanging with your boy MJ much?"he asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Jason Morgan! Did you just call me Michael Jackson?" she gasped almost in shock.

"Well you know if the shoe fits you know...one would only assume!"

"I can't believe you!" she said feigning hurt. "After all these years and you have such little faith in me!" she shook her head. "Well I'll tell you something! YOU are going to pay for that one!" she said with a pointed finger in his face setting her coffee down on the small brown table next to her.

"Oh yea whatcha going to do?" he said finishing his coffee and throwing it to the trash can, missing terribly.

She laughed. "Nice Jason miss the trash can from what three centimeters away!"

"Oh Shush you!" he laughed going over to pick it up and place it into the bin. As he sat back down on the hospital bed she leaned back in her chair. "So MJ Jr. ..." he started casually.

"That's it!" she said as she launched herself from her chair.

"Whatcha going to do!" he laughed as she jumped on him and started to tickle him. He laughed uncontrollably. "You...know...I ...can't...stand...to ...be ...tickled!" he said fighting for breath and trying his hardest to get a good grip on her wrists to stop her attack. Firmly grabbing her wrists he flipped them over and then started his own attack, knowing that she wouldn't be able to flip them back over or cease his attack.

"Jaaaaassssssoooooonnnnnn!" she giggled as she fought for breath. "Stop Jase stop it!" she yelped as he tickled her relentlessly.

"Say mercy!" he demanded.

"Um I'm sorry to interrupt"

Jason jumped off of her at the sound of a woman's voice behind him. "Oh uh your not interrupting anything" he said nonchalantly as a brisk red crept into his cheeks.

Courtney had to hold back the giggles as she watched Jason redden as if he had just been caught by his mother with a girl in his room.

"I just need to check on little Kyle, take his vitals and then I'll leave you all alone" the old nurse said sweetly raising her eyebrows at Courtney. After a few minutes of inspection and silence she spoke again. "So his vitals are good and he appears to be doing very well! I'll send in the doctor." she smiled sweetly as she looked back and forth between what she took as the happy parents. Jason nodded and she turned to exit the room, but right as she reached the door she looked back. "By the way congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Morgan on your healthy, beautiful little boy." with that she turned and walked away.

Not being able to hold in her laughter any longer, she bust. "Oh MY god you look like you just got caught with your hand in the cookie jar!"

"Well _Mrs. Morgan_ you look just as red!" he shot back with a smile.

"That's funny that she thought I was Kyle's mother much less_ Mrs. Morgan_" she smiled

"Well I can only imagine what it looked like when she walked in." he laughed

"Yea well who's fault is that" she said jokingly.

"Don't look at me you're the one who jumped me first!" he defended himself holding his hands up in defense.

"Excuse me who called me MJ?" she said shooting him a look telling him she wasn't going to let that one go.

"Yea well who's the one planning to elope with my newborn son!" he asked placing his hands on his hips to tell her he was standing firm!

"Yea well can I help it he's quite the looker!" she smiled

"Well obviously he looks just like me, you couldn't possibly expect anything less than perfection." he smirked

"Conceded are we?" she asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Not at all just proud" he smiled glancing over at his son who was starting to wake, and cry.

"Awe Kyle" Courtney frowned picking up the baby, who almost instantly relaxed.

He smiled as he grabbed a bottle and handed it to Courtney who proceeded to feed him. He just couldn't shake the feeling, the great feeling he got just seeing his oldest and truest friend holding his baby. He was broken out of his reverie when he heard the doctor behind.

"Mr. Morgan" he turned to face the doctor. "So everything looks good and I see no reason you can't take Kyle home tonight" he smiled.

"Thank you very much" Courtney piped in as she stepped out from behind Jason.

"And your welcome" he smiled looking a the young blonde. "I take it you're Jason's sister?" he asked curiously

"No, actually I'm his best friend." she smiled.

"Oh well nice to meet you. Jason I'll see you in a month at Kyle's appointment. Kyle..." he started looking down to the little boy tucked safely in the crook of Courtney's arms. "You enjoy life little man" he smiled before exiting the room.

"Well he's nice" she stated when the doctor was gone.

"Yea, he is, I like him" he admitted as he picked up Kyle's carrier and diaper bag looking the room over to make sure nothing was left forgotten.

"You know I pictured what you would look like all domesticated with the diaper bag on your shoulder, but it doesn't do justice to actually seeing it, it works for you Jase" she smiled as she placed Kyle in the carrier, and place the carrier in her own hands to 'lighten his load' so to speak.

"Your cute!" he said sarcastically.

"You know I try" she smiled wickedly cutsie.

"Let's go" he laughed, he was excited to be able to take his son home. It helped to know that he had his best friend, his confidant, the person he trusted most in the world, helping him and being their for him every step of the way like he knew she would be.

"Yea let's go" she couldn't stop smiling, she imagined she would never be this happy or excited...well maybe just a twinge more had Kyle been her own, but nonetheless equally excited.

A/N: Lots of fluff!


	6. Chapter 6

**Boo:** Yes the Michael Jackson comment...defiantly a favorite! Hehe yea, it's like Aradia was never existed...I love how Jason isn't correcting anyone either..hmm what does that mean!

**ImJustKidding89:** My personal Fluffer Nuffer! They are so cute together I totally agree! Jason and Courtney are very, very close, after all they have been friends since they were two!

**Tasha:** Hehe I'm glad you love the story!

**Fighter37:** Hehe how long do you think it will take them though, to break down that brick wall and finally see they that are in love with each other if they ever do?

A/N: OK here it is it's been a while, well not that long but it seems like a long time so anywho remember to review please.

**Chapter 6:**

"Well here we are Kyle, Home Sweet Home" Jason said following Courtney into his run down apartment. "It's nothing spectacular but I find it liveable"

She had to laugh at his nice little 'speech'. He was becoming more and more domesticated every second by this little boy.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when he continued his 'tour' of the apartment. "And this is the kitchen, which we probably won't get all that much use out of but hey, if we ever want to make a Meatloaf then we have somewhere to do it " he chuckled.

She smiled. "So daddy, now that you've bored that child to sleep don't you think it's about time you showed him to his own room?" she teased leaning against the door jam of the entrance to the kitchen.

He feigned hurt. "He is not..." he started glancing down at his son, a smile then consuming his chiseled features at his son who was indeed asleep. "Or maybe he is asleep" he laughed as she nodded sarcastically.

"You think?" she giggled unable to contain herself any longer.

Half an hour later, together, they had managed to feed, bathe, and put Kyle down in his new crib.

"I really appreciate you staying here and helping me with Kyle" ha said taking a seat on the couch next to her. "I really honestly don't know what I'd do without you Court!" he smiled shyly at her, before refocusing his attention on his hands.

"Hey" she sais quietly linking her hands with his. "What are friends for" she smiled

He laughed. "Court you know just as well as I do, this.." he said gesturing around the apartment "this, goes way, way above and beyond the call of friendship"

"True" she said thoughtfully as he raised an eyebrow not expecting that response. "But that's where the 'best' comes in" she smiled sweetly at him.

He laughed and nodded. "I still can't believe that I'm here...I mean I never thought I would end up with a kid while I'm in college especially, without the mother"

"Hey Kyle's not just any kid...he's your kid...your son and that makes him a million times cuter, smarter, better, and most importantly unique than anyone ever can be!" she said boldly.

"Your amazing, you know I can't imagine , with or without Aradia, I can't imagine going through this without you..." he admitted feebly, he felt foolish for saying it but knew he needed to. "I can't picture myself in the future doing anything without you around me.."

"Awe that's so sweet Jase.." she said as a few tears filled her eyes. "Ugh your turning to mush Morgan" she laughed as she wiped away the stray tear that fell from her eye.

"I know I think it's my hormones...how long after giving birth are your hormones usually out of wack?" he asked comically.

She giggled. "Until the next time you get your period I would assume and then you have to deal with your PMS"

He groaned. "Oh those cramps kill me!"

"Your too much Morgan" she laughed holding her stomach as it grumbled... "I'm hungry!" she stated matter of factly. "Whatcha got in the kitchen buddy oh pal?" she wondered to herself out loud.

He laughed. "I ordered pizza while you were in the bathroom. It should be here soon"

"Smart choice!" she smiled as her eyes lit up. "You know you can't have pizza without..."

"Mild wings and extra Blue Cheese" he finished.

"Exactly..." she smiled. "Oh and you know we defiantly need."

"Some beer." he stated simply.

"Budweiser not..."

"Coors, I know Court...trust me I've ordered pizza with you a thousand times" he smiled laughing softly.

"I'm just making sure" she sighed. After an awkward moment of silence she decided to strike up new conversation. "So how's it feel...being a Daddy I mean" she asked thoughtfully.

He smiled. "It's unbelievable." he sighed. "I know this sound's so cliche but, it really, it's like I was meant to do this. You know be a parent." he shook his head. "But I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared shitless!" he laughed.

She smiled. "That's understandable...I can't imagine how it feels to be responsible for another life...a life you helped create." she said thoughtfully, her tone very deep and serious. "And that my friend is why your mother always said that she should have shot herself for ever giving birth to you!" she laughed lighting the once very intense atmosphere.

"Awe come on give me a break!" he laughed. "You know you're the one who got me into most of the trouble!" he said pointing a finger in her face.

"UH! ME!" she gasped then slapping his finger out of her face. "Please if anything you were the one finding and getting into 99.9 of all that trouble! Me...I was just going along for the ride to make sure you didn't kill yourself!" she defended herself.

"Oh yea?" he challenged. "Well let's see who was the one who wanted to be able to fly so badly she went onto her roof and was going to just leap of?" he asked sarcastically imitating the gesture.

"Alright, you know what!" she locked her jaw. "What kid doesn't go through that phase? Hmm, at one point or another every kid thinks they could fly if they just tried to!" she laughed.

"Yea sure they do..." he agreed sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Knock, Knock

"And that's MY pizza!" she clapped her hands enthusiastically jumping and running to the door.

"2 Cheese pizza's, 12 wings, and a 6 pack of Budweiser Beer" the delivery boy read off the receipt before looking up to see the beautiful blonde and her radiant smile.

"Yup that's ours!" she said taking the order and handing it to Jason. "So what do I owe you handsome?" she asked flirtatiously as she leaned against the door jam seductively.

"Court will you pay the man so we can eat?" Jason called clearly annoyed...or was he jealous?

"Oh shush!" she waved him off before locking eyes with the delivery boy once again.

"Boyfriend?" he asked cautiously.

"Brother" she corrected batting her long eyelashes.

He smiled cooly. "It's on the house." he said smoothly.

"Oh but we have to pay." she pouted. "I have to give you something, after all you came all out of your way to deliver such a big order."

"How about your number?" he asked never braking eye contact.

"Ok" she smiled as she took his pen from behind his ear and scribbled a number and a name quickly. "There you go good looking" she flirted.

"I'll call you" he nodded before walking away looking at the number she had written on his palm.

"Why do you have to do that?"Jason scoffed once she had closed the door.

"Because it's fun _Morgan_" she smiled deviously.

"You didn't!" he said in disbelief. He hated when she did this.

She laughed. "Oh come one you gotta admit it's fun when they call you asking to speak to Morgan"

"Courtney! That's not funny, some poor kid gets his heart broken because YOU give him MY number" he scolded.

"Hey stop complaining! Look at it this way you are officially..." she started picking up the receipt "29.95 richer!" she smiled as she grabbed a slice of pizza, taking a large bite that was extremely unattractive.

He had to admit as childish as it seemed it was funny, and it did get him out of having to pay the outrageous price of delivery pizza.

"You know this reminds me of all those times we would make frozen pizza and stay up all night watching scary movies." she laughed taking a swing or her beer.

"Yea... you about pissed your pants every time a door would open or the phone would ring and scream 'that's what happened in the movie right before...'" he laughed.

"Those movies were horrifying!"

"No they weren't" he disagreed.

"Sure so says the macho tough guy" she said sarcastically. She sighed finishing the last of her slice and settling back into the couch next to her long time friend. "We had a lot of great times when we were kids"

"Yea we did" he agreed putting his arm around her.

"It's hard to believe you only have two more months of college left.." she said thoughtfully.

"Yea"

"Then you'll be a hot shot Architect and forget all about little old me." she smiled.

"I could never forget about you, you're my best friend...the only one I'll ever have" he reassured squeezing her arm.

"True, no one would ever put up with you like I do"

"Nice to know your up for the job." he laughed

"You know I'll watch Kyle for you while your going to school and work, so you don't have to pay for child care" she offered.

"I won't need child care for when I'm at school" he said softly.

"You already have someone to watch Kyle?" she asked feeling a little hurt that he would arrange for someone else to watch his son before asking his best friend.

"No, I..." why was this so hard to spit out. Maybe because he knew she wouldn't be happy about his decision but she would support him nonetheless and that's why he loved her so much she was the perfect best friend.

"You what Jason?" she asked turning around so that she could see him.

He sighed. "I dropped out"


	7. Chapter 7

**Boo:** Geez what's with the violence you want her to smack him? That would be pretty funny. They are adorable together. It really makes me miss ALW though.

**Pureevil230:** Yea he does need to support Kyle. But have no doubt he will!

**ImJustKidding89:** So close...only two more months and he would have been able to get a sweet job designing a building for someone and live out he's dream. Aradia fucked that up for him though...

**WATTERS:** Hehe. Sorry but it's been difficult to get in here but I'm here..and here's your update!

A/n: Hey guys how's your lives...mines good but good! SO onto what you're here for !

**Chapter 6:**

"YOU WHAT!" she yelled jumping off the couch so fast it almost made his head spin.

"I...I said I dropped out" he said a little more confidently but with the same shame in his eyes. He knew how important school and following your dreams were to Courtney. She had high hopes for him. Ever since they were little he had always been totally captivated by the way buildings were designed and it had been his own dream to specifically design and build his own house one day. But now it wasn't possible, not in the near future at least.

"Jason two months...TWO DAMN MONTHS!" She scoffed. "I've told you I will be here whatever you need, whatever Kyle needs...you didn't have to drop out!"

"Yes I did" he said calmly...she was mad enough for the both of them and he had accepted his fate already.

"Why? Hmm? Just tell me why, after everything...all you've worked for! Jesus Jason 4 years of college and summer class every year...not to mention half day at college courses your senior year of Highschool! Two months...two months!" she gasped she couldn't believe he had done this...he at best would have to repeat the year because he had just dropped out...not even taken incomplete's.

"Courtney! If I stayed in school..." he took a deep breath, it was hard facing your choices and this was only the beginning. "If I had stayed in school and with having to work...I would have never seen Kyle and I would have been handing him off for someone else to raise"

"Jason!" she shrieked. "How do you think you are going to support him? Hmm" she asked. "Because I don't know if you realize this but the job at the motorcycle shop is ok but it's not going to pay all the bills and then put food on the table for the both of you's and get you diapers!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I REALIZE THAT?" he snapped before he had the chance to check himself.

She reeled back from his outburst. She should've expected that, after all she had just stood there and ripped into him and hadn't even given a thought to even letting him breath much less explain. "I'm sorry Jase" she said quietly, slightly ashamed at herself for making it all about what she wanted for him, instead of what he wanted and needed for he and his son.

"No..."he said softly. "It's not your fault...I know you want me to do everything I've ever wanted to do...but Court...I have to think about Kyle...he doesn't deserve to spend the first months of his life at a daycare or with a babysitter."

She sighed. "I get that Jase but I would have watched him for you"

"So I'm supposed to let you put your school off..."

"I wouldn't be putting it off Jase...one I'm only in my third year and it's not as crucial as it is for you! Besides most of my exams are already done!" she pleaded.

"It's still besides the point Court." he sighed running a hand over his chiseled features as he motioned for her to sit next to him on the couch again. When she did he continued. "And as for the job...I have to do the best I can right now, and I'll admit I'm gonna need help..especially since I'm not going on welfare"

She smiled. That would defiantly hurt his pride, although it might make it easier on him, but that wasn't her decision and she wasn't going to put her two cents in, not there at least. "I'll be here...Whatever you need Jase...I'm serious I will watch Kyle while your at work...you need any help around here..." she said gesturing to the apartment. "Even if you need any help financially..."

"No...No...No I need to support my son and I by myself! At least financially." he insisted.

She groaned. Again another thing she wouldn't fight with him on...yet. "Ok but I'm here and you know that if you need me..."

"I know..." he smiled. "Besides I don't think you'd ever let me forget that your Kyle's god mother and that you get all the spoiling rights that you want." he laughed.

She laughed. "That's right and I will and have the right to do anything and everything I want for that precious little angel!" she smiled deviously.

"Oh god" he groaned as she hit him playfully.

"Hey!" she squealed.

"Just kidding" he smiled. "But seriously...thank you...thank you, I couldn't ask for a better best friend"

She smiled giving him a hug.

A/N: Short I know sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

**Boo:** Journey have the pure unconditional friendship that only comes around once in a lifetime. I love how comfortable they are with each other. It's only a matter of time before they see their real connection.

**Babiiechica2oo8:** Yea Jason is amazing he's giving up his dream to step up to the plate and take care of his son. And Courtney isn't judging him for his mistakes but standing next to him in the line of fire when he needs it the most! I love these two!

**ImJustKidding89:** Yea well I don't think Court will be making any moves anytime soon...sorry to disappoint you but look for some moves in about oh..8 chapters or so...hehe. You can't honestly say that Jason's pride surprises you...come on no man likes to accept help especially when he feels he has something to prove to himself.

**A/n:** Sorry guys I screwed up the chapters last chapter was chapter 7 not a second chapter 6...

**Chapter 8:**

Armed with a rag and a bottle of Clorox, she attacked her bathroom. This was the first time in 2 weeks that she had been home and she was, quite frankly, bored out of her mind. She had left Jason's around noon, and after being home for only an hour she had gotten bored with herself. She figured having to be constantly on her toes with Kyle and having someone to interact with for the past two weeks had contributed to the boredness.

* * *

He wiped his eyes as he walked towards the coffee pot in complete zombie mode. The past two weeks had been a dream...something you saw in a movie because he had had Courtney here to help him and take turns going for Kyle in the night and a constant being to talk to. "Jesus Morgan, she's been gone for one night and your already dying!" he laughed as he turned on the coffee pot and looked at his watch. "3 hours" he sighed he clearly wasn't going to get any sleep before going to work.

* * *

Humming lightly she walked from room to room coffee cup in hand. She had went to bed extremely early and woken up early as well. She couldn't help it..this past half a day without Kyle and Jason had be hell. She missed them both like crazy already! But today would be better because in exactly ten minutes Jason would drop off Kyle and go to work.

She stopped halfway down the hall at Kyle's room. Jason had laughed at her when she told him she was decorating a room for Kyle. She shrugged, she was his godmother and she could do as she pleased. So she had, the room was painted blue with a Pooh Bear border. The whole room was Pooh Bear theme, right down the rugs. When she was a kid she remembered absolutely loving the lovable bear. "Just like when I was a kid" she smiled despite herself, reminiscing in her own memories.

* * *

He sighed taking a sip of his nice HOT coffee. Caffeine was the only element that was keeping him awake at this point. He was half way to Courtney's and the coffee just didn't seem enough as he caught himself drifting off slowly. Jerking his head up he reached for the radio. _Noise is good...look for something upbeat. _He thought to himself as he flipped through the stations...broadcast, weather, sports, talk show, Britney Spears. He sighed as the music flowed from the speakers, this was the singer that Aradia always talked about. He shook his head turning the radio off. He'd just have to suffer.

About 10 minutes later he pulled into Courtney's driveway. Getting out he headed for the backseat, to take his son out. Thankfully he was still asleep. "Of course you'll sleep now when Daddy can't!" he scoffed at the irony. Making his way through the garage he unlocked the side door and let himself in. "Court" he called as he threw his keys and Kyle's diaper bag on the kitchen counter.

"Hey you" she smiled sweetly as she took another sip of her coffee entering the room with a bright smile.

He smiled at his friend who, by the way looked well rested. "You look beautiful he commented sweetly giving her a hug.

She sighed. "And you look like shit" she said honestly. As she turned and took Kyle out of the carrier, propping him on her shoulder and rubbing his back soothingly.

"Yea well, apparently, my son would rather sleep through the day rather than through the night." he said as he picked up her coffee and took a sip.

"That doesn't surprise me." she shrugged heading towards Kyle's room. "Maybe he doesn't want you to forget about him."

"Trust me I couldn't forget about him if I tried." he smiled looking at his son adoringly before Courtney laid the infant in the crib to sleep.

"So when do you have to be to work?" she asked curiously turning to look at him.

He looked at his watch. "Half an hour" he stated lamely .

She nodded. "Want some breakfast?"

He smiled. "Sure"

10 minutes later

"Alright I get off at 5:30, so I should get here around then" he informed her as he slid into his leather Jacket.

"Yes I know." she smiled. "Don't worry we'll be fine." she reassured as she saw a twinge of worry in his eyes. It was normally, every parent was worried the first time they leave their offspring.

He smiled. "I know it's just.."

"The first time you've left him" she finished. "I know...don't worry, go to work, have a great day, and I promise I will videotape every second k?" she laughed.

"Oh your real funny!" he said sacrastically. "Thanks again Court."

"No problem" she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before shoving him out the door. "Now leave before your late!" she demanded.

He laughed. "Ok I'm going!"

She stood at the door watching as he got into his black SUV and waved. She smiled and waved back and watched him glide down the street before disappearing around the corner.

She sighed as she flipped through the channels trying to find something worth watching. Opera was having a special on Breast implants, Jerry Springer had transvestites and Maury was discussing Gay Rights. She sighed...it was hopeless, clicking off the televison she focused her attention on the baby in her arms. "So what do you want to do Kyle?" she asked as she picked his bottle up of the coffee table and gave it to him. "You know I never figured you for the strong silent type..." she smiled down at him as he sucked a the milk and looked up at her blandly. "Well you are just like your father!" she giggled. "Not that that's a bad thing, after all you have your fathers gorgeous looks... he's stunning blue eyes... well have to make sure you have a better taste in women though." she sighed better keep her comments to herself with that one.

Ding

"Oh Wonder who that is" she said picking Kyle up and walking to the front door. She already knew it wasn't Jason or Sonny they would have just walked in. "Hey" she smiled when she saw Carly, her brother's girlfriend on the other side of her great oak.

"Hey how's it going?" Carly asked hugging her boyfriend's sister.

"Pretty good" she replied letting her in.

"That's great...oh who's this little cutie?" she asked as she bent over slightly to look at Kyle.

"This is Kyle...he's Jason's son." Courtney smiled holding Kyle up.

"Oh he is adorable!" Carly smiled as she played with his little hands. "Wait Jason...was the one with the girlfriend who left?" she inquired.

"Yea" Courtney said rolling her eyes. Funny how the mention of the ungrateful bitch made her want to pull her hair out.

"Wow, who could leave something this cute?" she smiled

"I certainly wouldn't be able to!" Courtney smiled.

"Do you have those magazines?" she asked refocusing on her purpose.

"Um yea they are in my closet, come on we'll go get them she said gesturing down the hall to her bedroom.

* * *

"Dammit" he cursed as he dropped the wrench for the third time in the last five minutes.

"You alright Jason?" his bossed asked handing him the tool.

"Yea, Thanks" he replied while going back to fixing the exhaust pipe on the 1963 original Harley Davidson.

"You sure you seem little out of it today.." he commented

"Yea I'm good, just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night." he replied. It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the complete truth.

"Yea I here ya" the older man said agreeing. "Believe me when you have an old lady in your bed that snores and a bad back you never get a good sleep!" he informed his employee.

Jason laughed.

"Well I came down to tell ya that I'm closing shop down early, it's my anniversary apparently I have to go buy the old lady something for sticking around 20 years.." he laughed. "So, er, anyways your off for the rest of the day"

"Thanks" he said before cleaning up and heading towards the door. "Get your wife something nice, she deserves it, 20 years with you she deserves a freaking medal!" he called to his boss.

He laughed. "Boy don't I know it!"

* * *

"Oh my god...look at that hair" Carly laughed as she pointed at a picture of Sonny when he was 10 with a very unflattering comb over.

They had originally went to her room to get a few magazines but once Carly spotted the old photographs she just had to share her brothers not so attractive past! "Oh yea that lasted just long enough to amuse you but not long enough to annoy you!" she giggled as she ran a hand over Kyle's stomach who was asleep at this point, probably bored by the conversation.

Carly smiled as she saw the simple gesture, her attention now in other places. "So Kyle's mother just left?" she asked curiously.

"Yea..." she sighed looking down at Kyle. "She decided a little bit after he was born that she wasn't ready to have him and she thinks that when she's is ready and done with her party life that she's just gonna come and disrupt his and Kyle's lives."

"Maybe she will come back after she realizes what she's given up.."Carly suggested.

"No I doubt it and even if she does...I don't know, Kyle doesn't deserve to have to settle for that kind of woman as a mother and Jason certainly doesn't need her." she said with a flare in her voice.

"Yea but Court...she is Kyle's mother..whether he deserves it or not.." she said simply.

"I know that but I'm not going to let her hurt this little boy by coming and going as she pleases." she said determinedly.

"Your very passionate about the subject."Carly observed.

"Well...I love him...he's adorable and I absolutely love him with all my heart!" she said thoughtfully.

"Who? Kyle or Jason?" Carly asked.

"Kyle...I mean I love Jason too but as a best friend.." she shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean am I sure?" she asked confused.

"Are you sure you only love Jason as a best friend...from the looks of it your tying yourself into the situation like your playing house.." she said raising her eyebrows.

"I'm not but I will do anything for Jason and for Kyle and Jason needs help.."

"It's not what Jason needs that I'm talking about...I'm talking about what you want...DO you want Jason as something more?" Carly asked point blank.

"Court" Jason called

"In here" Courtney called looked at Carly confused...did she have an answer...did she know the answer...?"Hey what are you doing home early?" she asked Jason as he appeared at her door.

"They closed shop early." he informed her walking over to the bed and sitting down and looking at Kyle.."Wow looks like you wore him out!" he smiled up at his best friend.

She smiled "He kept me busy." she replied sweetly.

Carly just sat back watching the interaction. Neither of them were seeing their connection...oh but she was..they were so comfortable with each other and his child. The wheels were turning in her head on how to push them together.

"Oh I'm sorry Carly, ugh Jase this is Carly, Sonny's girlfriend. Carly this is Jase, Kyle's father." she introduced as Carly and Jason shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Carly." he smiled.

"You to" she smiled sweetly.

"Jase you staying for dinner?" Courtney asked.

"Ugh...sure...I'm going to put Kyle in the crib though so he can sleep." he said picking up th baby and walking out of the room.

"The crib?" Carly questioned... "Are they living here?" she asked with a smirk.

"No Kyle has his own room" she laughed at the thought of her living with Jason, but maybe the thought wasn't so laughable...

"Oh" Carly said thoughtfully. "Well he sure is a Hottie."

Courtney laughed..."Yea he is defiantly good looking." she agreed.

"That's always a plus" Carly smiled wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up Carly...Jason and I aren't romantic ok!" she laughed another funny thought...but still it didn't seem as far fetched as she thought it would.

"She sighed. "Whatever you say Court." she shook her head. "Welp I got to go...but I'll call you later ok?" she said giving the younger blonde a hug.

"Alright... I'll talk to you later" she agreed as Carly left and Jason walked out of Kyle's room. "You ready for dinner?" she asked

"Depends"

"Really on what?" she giggled.

"If your going to poison my food so you cna have my son all to yourself 24/7" he smiled mischievously.

"Ugh" she gasped punching his arm. "Would you please...I make one omment on your cutie son and you label me a pedophile for the rest of eternity.

"If the shoe fits!" he laughed as she punched him again.

"Buddy your about 1 stupid comment away from eating dog food!" she warned as they laughed.

"Oooh scary!" he mocked.

"God you know your such a jerk sometimes!" she groaned.

"Awe but you love me anyways.." he smiled.

"Yea I do" she said thoughtfully, suddenly half of what Carly said was starting to become clearer...what were her intentions with her best friend...?

A/N: drop me a line and maybe I'll update tommorrow...


	9. Chapter 9

**Boo:** When doesn't Carly know what she's talking about when it's about love? Hehe

**Pureevil230:** Seeing between the line...snooping...prodding...all of Carly's natural talents!

**ImJustKidding89:** Yea Carly rang the doorbell...Soak it up girl cause I guareenteed you will never hear of it again!

**Babiiechica2oo8:** Hehe the old man? You'll be seeing more of him this chapter.

A/N: Bad news...today isn't exactly tomorrow from when I updated. Good news... with in my absence I am half way through the sequel...well planning it at least! I' planning on knocking a few more chapters in here today also partly because I'm bored and partly because I said I'd update tommorow and I didn't and i fele bad...hehe

**Chapter 9:**

"So boss what'd you get your wife for your anniversary?" one guy asked as they all stood around on their lunch break eating sandwiches the bosses wife had provided.

"A vacuum" he said only interested in his turkey and cheese sandwich

They all laughed. "You got away with that?" one man asked.

"You got one hell of a wife my wife would've nagged me about not getting something for her that meant something." another commented.

"What are you talking about?" the boss replied looking confused before a smile cracked his face. "It means something...it means I want a clean house!" the co workers all laughed.

Jason laughed. "I don't know how your wives put up with all of you!"

"Ah Jase, Jase, Jase...take it from me...Marriage is one commitment every man should...avoid" he said patting Jason on the back as the crowd laughed and a here, here was heard and they all clanked their beer bottles.

Jason shook his head. "Ah come on, you can't seriously tell me that you don't enjoy your marriages in the least bit" he said intrigued.

"When she was 50 pounds lighter and twice as flexible you better believe I enjoyed it!" one guy called out as they all snickered knowing just how true the statement was.

"I think your all bitter old men cause you just aren't gettin' or givin' as good as you used to." Jason teased.

"And what would you know about gettin' or givin' any" an older man asked obviously offended.

"I'm obviously gettin' more than any of you older geysers and I tend to give as good as I get." he smirked knowing he was the only guy there under the age of 35 and they all knew his youth was bringing him plenty of what they longed for.

"Yeah" another guy laughed. "I bet your still a virgin kid...your what 10?" he snickered.

"Alright guys back off" The boss said, his tone a soft fatherly one. "Besides...Jason's virginity is none of our business" he snickered before they all broke out into laughter again.

Jason dropped his head in defeat and chuckled if they only knew.. "Actually, I have a son" he admitted which quickly shut almost all of his colleagues up.

"Boy I have t-shirts older than you! There Is no way you have a child" the man tested thinking he had called Jason out on his bluff.

Jason sighed. "Alright I didn't wanna have to do this but..." he took his wallet out of his back pocket and removed the hospital picture of Kyle out of it and showed it to the guys.

"Holy Shit" one hissed grabbing the picture from Jason's hand.

"What?" said a few as the picture was passed around and jaws dropped hitting the floor.

"Wow Morgan...so ugh how old is he?" the boss asked surprised at this little revelation that had left a room full of beer bellied 40 some things speechless, which by no means an easy thing to accomplish.

"3 weeks.." he stated like only a proud papa would.

"How old are you again?" the burly guy next to him asked.

"21"

"Ouch that had to mess up a few things for ya" another commented.

"More like redirected" Jason said.

"What about the mother?" another asked.

"What about her?" Jason answered a question with a question a bit bitterly. Aradia was a touchy subject at the moment for him.

"Well how old is she?" the burly man asked.

"Ugh.." he had to think, oh there was so many ways to answer this question " well if you went by maturity and standing up to your responsibilities she is about 3 and a half but if we are going biologically she's 20"

"Aw man you don't make that sound like it's going to well.." the boss commented hearing the venom in his employees words.

"Yea well she isn't exactly cooperating with the situation" he said vaguely.

"So is this old woman of yours sitting home with the kid while you bring home the bacon" one asked as they all laughed again of the stereotypical family.

Jason snickered at the though of going home and finding Aradia with Kyle "No actually she hit the road the day after he was born.." he laughed bitterly again silencing the crowd.

"So what do you do during the day?" another piped up.

Jason had to smile at himself all of his big, tough, 40 year old colleagues were acting like a bunch of chattering housewives, chewing over the latest gossip. "Ugh my best friend is taking care of him, she keeps him during the day until I get off." he explained.

"Your best friend?" one questioned.

"Yea"

"She must be something, to stand around and watch your kid for you all day everyday" a guy said.

"Well we are close...we've been friends since we were two" Jason explained.

"So what about college? She can't be going to college when she's watching your kid...your lucky to have someone willing to step in and help you out." his boss said.

He hadn't even thought about Courtney and her schooling. But now that he thought about it.. He knew for a fact that the first two weeks she hadn't touched or mentioned anything that even resembled a connection to her college. He honestly couldn't see her having any time to do anything while she was watching Kyle either. How could he not have seen this...he couldn't let this continue. He wouldn't allow her to give something that important up for him, and now that he realized it...he was going to make it right.

As the rest of the men continued to talk and laugh about nothing in particular he silently retreated out of the crowd and toward the phone on the front desk. Picking it up he dialed the all to familiar number. It rang three times before her voice flowed through his ears.

"Hey handsome" she smiled propping the phone between her shoulder and her ear so both her hands could finish the job of changing Kyle's diaper.

He smiled to himself. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Well it's a beautiful thing called poop!" she said sounding like a sales person selling a pitch.

He laughed. "Sound's like fun"

"Oh bundles" she giggled as she finished putting the diaper on the baby who just gurgled. "Yea we're having loads of fun aren't we Kyle? Yes we are, yes we are" she cooed to the baby as she heard Jason chuckle on the other end. "So what do you need?" she asked as she refocused her attention on the phone call and picked up Kyle taking him with her to the kitchen for a bottle.

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm getting off early and I was wondering what you thought about an ice cream?"

"I love ice cream!" she said excitedly as she as she grunted.

"What was that?" he asked amused.

"I'm trying to get a bottle" she sighed reaching for the bottle that was at the top of the cupboard. She made a mental note to relocate them to a more accessible place.

"A bottle for Kyle?"

"No a bottle for me... Yes! A bottle for Kyle" she said annoyed as she realized it was useless effort. "You know I could kill you for putting all the bottles so high up!" she practically growled as she trudged over to the closet for a step ladder.

"I can reach them" he stated simply.

"Yea well your about ten feet taller than I am to!" she grunted as she stepped up and reached for the bottle, the phone slipping from her grip as she did so. "Sorry" she called as she grabbed the bottle and got off the step ladder to retrieve the phone. "Ok I'm back" she sighed as she placed the phone to her ear once again.

"Good to know, but I got to go what flavor would you like?" he asked quickly as he eyed the clock he had to finish up the Garrison's bike if he planned on leaving early.

"Hmm" she was mentally debating, going through her mental catalog of Ben and Jerry's flavors. "Chocolate Moose" she chipped as he sighed, he hated the flavor and she knew that but it was her favorite!

"Alright I'll see you at 8:30 then"

"Okie dokie artichokie!" she chimed before hanging up.

He shook his head as he hung up the phone and walked back over to the motorcycle he had been working on for about a week. He got annoyed with people who didn't take care of their bikes but at the same time if they took care of their bikes then he wouldn't have a job. Ironic how things worked in this world!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I have been writing, well planning out the sequel to this story, basically its almost done add in dialogue and it's golden so I thought instead of wasting my time being bored why not just keep writing today...So for your reading pleasure...as many chapters as I have time energy and inspiration to write...you got them!

**Chapter 10:**

"Shh" she shushed him as he walked through the front door. She had been sitting on the couch just watching Kyle breathe it relaxed her to see the little boy so at peace.

He quietly, gently shut the door behind him trying not to rustle the grocery bag in his hand to much. He quietly made his way around to the couch to where she was sitting with his son. Holding the back of his sons head he place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Why don't you put him to bed and I'll get the ice cream ready." she offered as she carefully handed over the baby to his father and took the bag of ice cream from his hand.

He carefully padded his way to his son's room. He carefully flipped on the night light and then gently laid Kyle down in the crib. He sighed as he looked down at his baby. It was hitting him more and more everyday, he was a father, he had helped create a little life. He didn't think it would ever fully hit him. As he ran a hand over his soft head, leaning on the side of the crib, his head resting on his arm, he couldn't help but smile. Right in front of him was this little person who would forever love him unconditionally even when no one else would.

He couldn't believe how much he loved him. It was unbelievable to him. Kyle made him happier than he ever could remember being in his entire life. Sure he didn't happen to come at the most conventional time but he honestly couldn't fathom not having him, now. Any insecurities he had or any doubts he had ever held washed away every time he looked at his son.

God he couldn't believe this was really his son, his own flesh and blood. Sure he had always pictured himself one day in the future with a nice wife and a couple of kids in a big white house with a white picket fence on Main street but to actually have it...it was an incredible feeling.

"God I love you so much" he sighed as he placed his hand on his sons stomach feeling the steady rise and fall of his breathing. "You know I'm trying here, and I'm determined to give you the best life you can have" he whispered forcefully, he felt as if he owed some sort of an explanation to his son. "Look I know, I know you didn't ask to come into this world in a broken home to unwed parents and a mother who left, god you deserve so much more than that! And Courtney and I...we're gonna do are best to...I'm going to make sure you're the happiest little boy in the world."

She stood in the doorway a bowl of ice cream in each hand listening to is confessions to his son. It really made her smile, he was a great father and she couldn't wait to see him with Kyle as Kyle grew up. "He already is" she smiled making her presence known.

He smiled taking a bowl from her left hand. "I just...I wanted him to know that I want the world for him I really do" he explained.

She nodded running a hand up and down his back. "He knows Jase... every time you tell him you love him or change his diaper," he chuckled "everything you do for him even the little things show him just how much you love him and he will never doubt that!" she reassured him.

He nodded as he kissed Kyle's forehead and they both said goodnight to him before retreating into the livingroom. "So ugh what the heck do you do all day that makes him so tired?" he teased as they sat on the couch.

She smiled. "Oh you know a little of this a little of that."

"Better not be to much of this or that remember he's only 3 weeks old!" he laughed as she scoffed.

"Alright you know, you are about this far away from getting smacked!" she glared at him holding two fingers up roughly an inch apart from each other.

"MJ" he said under his breathe as she smacked him upside his head. He laughed. "I'm sorry I'll stop." he smiled as she grinned triumphantly.

"Thank You" she smiled sweetly.

"Um Court, when's the last time you went to class?" he asked focusing his eyes on his ice cream bowl.

"What? Where'd that come from?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"I'm serious Courtney, you haven't been attending your classes because you've been taking care of Kyle for me haven't you?" he questioned now looking straight at her.

She quickly looked away when he caught her gaze. "Look Jason, I'm considering starting online classes..."

"Dammit Courtney!" he cursed putting his ice cream on the coffee table. "I told you that I wasn't going to allow you to give up your life to help me! You don't need to feel obligated!" he hissed. He hated himself for making her think that he had no other option, that she was forced to stay and help him with his child 24/7!

"Jason I'm not obligated to you and I don't feel that way!" she defended putting her ice cream down as well.

"Your not doing this Courtney!"

"Excuse me! I'm not doing what?" she scoffed she didn't like any one telling her what she could and couldn't do!

"I'm not letting you quit school..." he started getting up and running his hands through his hair, he was extremely frustrated.

"I'm not" she interrupted but he didn't even acknowledge the intrusion.

"...to help me with Kyle your not throwing your education out the window for me..." he sighed turning to look at her. "Courtney I can't, I don't need to be the reason you ruin your life!"

She sighed. "I'm not quitting school Jason!" she maintained as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just putting it on hold and taking online courses...no!" she said quickly when he started to say something. "I..this is my choice! I'm going to take online courses, and I'm going to continue to keep Kyle for you and I promise you, I promise you that I am not, NOT, going to quit school, but I'm also not just gonna stop being there for you and Kyle!"

He sighed. "I just want you to understand that, that ultimately Kyle is MY son, and MY responsibility. I don't want you to feel like you have to help me if you don't want to and I especially don't want you to have to pick up any of the burden here, I had Kyle and as much as I love him there are some consequences of having a child right now that I have to face and I don't want you to feel the need to take or feel any of those!"

She nodded. "You're a wonderful father you know that?"

"And someday you and I will be able to exchange stories cause your gonna make somebody, a beautiful wife and an amazing mother!" he smiled as she blushed.

"You deserve so much more than Aradia!" she said caught up in their little moment. She watched as he backed away from her. "Shit" she cursed under her breathe. "I'm sorry Jase I know she's still a sore spot."

He shook his head. "No it's alright, I'm over it" he nodded trying to convince himself more than her.

"You don't sound so sure of yourself" she commented.

His jaw locked as he played with his hands. "I, I don't know I mean...it's Kyle...he's the only reason that I have to really hate her at this point." he took a deep breathe trying to keep his emotions at bay as he sat back on the couch. "I just hate that she could just leave Kyle especially without any consideration, I mean we planned for 9 months for him. How could she just forget everything, the first time he kicked, and all of those little moments! I just I can't accept what she's done and I just think that Kyle isn't going to have a mother."

"But does he really need a mother who was capable of leaving him without a second thought? Isn't it better she left now than 3 years from now when he was attached?" she asked as she put her arm around his shoulders. "Your both better off!"

He nodded. "Yea, I guess your right" he chuckled. "Besides Kyle has you...what more can he ask for?"

She laughed. "Now that's the spirit!"

"Your wonderful Court!" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

She squeezed him as tight as she could knowing she could give herself a Hernia and it would still feel like nothing to him! "So are you Jase! The best, best friend I have"

"Better be the only one you have" he teased.

"Yes father!" she laughed as they picked up their ice creams and began munching down on light conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Boo:** That MJ comment will live on! As well as a little nickname for Jase as well. I'm glad your excited for the sequel but do keep in mind there are 40 chapters to TSS and we are only on Chapter 11!

**Cowgirl48:** I'm glad it keeps getting better that was certainly my intention!

**Journeylover411:** I'm glad you like it I will certainly try to keep it good!

**Babiiechica2008:** Glad you like it! There's a lot of love in Journey how could you not feel it! Hehe.

**Imjustkidding89:** Well Aradia may not "count as a parent" but biologically she is Kyle's mother like it or not! Yea the old guys were fun!

A/N: I'm going for three! Well, I was going to have three and then I got sucked into Fresh Prince Of Bell air and I didn't have time yesterday but here it is so its all good.

**Chapter 11:**

"Hey Jase is Kyle ready?" Courtney called as she finished scrunching her hair and smooth the imaginary wrinkles out of her simple blue satin halter top. She picked up her lint roller and ran it over her black pin stripped pants, although there wasn't any lint to be rolled.

He laughed as he watched her over obsess about her appearance.

She jerked her head up to glare at him but was speechless, he had on black slacks and a light blue oxford shirt with the top button undone giving a teasing preview of his chest, he was holding Kyle who also looked quite handsome in his little tan khakis and a little button up black collared dress shirt.

"You look beautiful Court." he commented as he walked further into her room and sat on the bed putting Kyle in his lap. "Whatcha think Kyle? Does Courtney look nice?" he asked his son. Kyle squealed. "It's not over until the baby squeals" he laughed.

Courtney smiled. "My don't you two look spiffy!" she smiled putting down her lint brush and walking over to them. "Nice to see you clean up well!" she teased as she took Kyle into her arms.

He shrugged "Well you know I try.."

She laughed. "Did you pack the diaper bag?" she asked as she twirled Kyle around.

"Yes mother" he droned.

"Good boy!" she giggled patting his head like a dog. "But we have an hour drive ahead of us and we better get going"

He groaned. "Do we have to?" he whined.

"Yes, yes we do! Neither Carly nor Sonny have seen Kyle in like a month!" she reminded him.

He sighed. "You know I only do this for you because you're my best friend! For no other purpose would I let someone take me for and hour drive, to have dinner, although the food is good, but the chef doesn't exactly favor me"

"Oh stop no one ever said Sonny didn't even like you, besides he doesn't get to choose my friends!" she stated amused with her friends, well for lack of a better word fear of her brother.

"Courtney come on let's use a recent example, when he found out I had a pregnant girlfriend he told you I was nothing but trouble and that you shouldn't let me take advantage of you!" he shook his head at the thought of him taking anything from Courtney much less advantage of her!

She laughed, that was her overprotective brother for ya! "Ok you know what, your being a whimp right now, so let's go get in the car and go, think about it this way the sooner we get their, eat, make small talk, and get home you can go back to your apartment and have a nice romantic night with your porno's!" his jaw dropped and she giggled.

He grabbed Kyle out of her arms and covered his ears. "Do you mind MJ! He's only 3 months old!"

She laughed. "You can tell a lot about a man by his reaction to being accused of using porno's, buddy you just failed that test!" she couldn't help herself it was just to easy to take shots at him, he wore his emotions and thoughts all on his sleeves. She grabbed her purse and exited the room with him on her heels.

"And no I don't watch or use any type or..." he paused and then whispered. "Porno's"

She laughed at how bent out of shape he was getting! She stopped in Kyle's room and grabbed his diaper bag and carrier. "Ok , I believe you" she said unconvincingly. Holding up the baby carrier in her hand she asked with a small smile "So Hugh Hefner you wanna put your son in the carrier so we can go?" she bite her lip to sustain her laughter.

"Oh yea your really funny!" he sneered as he placed his son in the carrier and they got in the car and drove off.

Half an hour later.

"Courtney I swear to God if you don't find a damn station and leave it there!" he warned she had been flipping through the stations for the past 45 minutes, by the time they got there maybe she'd actually find one she liked!

"Your not supposed to swear to God" she said lamely focused on finding a station.

He swatted her hand away from the radio and she grunted. "Well I did so what are you going to do about it!" he teased as he scrolled through the radio randomly stopping on one.

_You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Hit By-  
A Smooth Criminal_

"Oh My God! NO!" she squealed as she quickly went to change it but he continued to swat her hands away.

"Hey Listen Court...your on the radio!" he laughed as she glared at him.

"You think your cute?" she asked raising her eyebrows. "Cause your not!" she said with a 'miss thang' tone. As he looked back at the road she quickly scrolled the station to get as far away as possible.

"Awe I was enjoying the higher pitched parts!" he whined with a sparkle in his eye.

"I despise you!" she glared as she shut off the radio.

"No you don't" he smiled mischievously.

"Really you wanna bet?" she challenged him and he nodded.

"Ok hit me"

"Ok" she said eagerly as she punched him in his arm as hard as she could.

He laughed. "A massage, thank you Court your so considerate, thanks my arm was really starting to cramp up to!"he shook his head.

"Urr" she hated that...her punches were nothing to him, but that brought a good idea! She brought her hand up swiftly and popped him one upside the head.

"Ow" he groaned, now that one hurt! "Jesus Court break a little skin?"

She laughed. "You" she said pointing a finger up at him "You deserved that!"

He rolled his eye's peeking quickly back at his son who had fallen asleep. "You see this son this is why your best friend HAS to be a GUY!"

She scoffed. "Excuse me you are doing just fine with a female best friend!"

He laughed. "You just smacked me upside my head!"

"You called me Michael Jackson!"

"You nicknamed me Hugh Hefner!"

She laughed. "Oh isn't that a pair, Michael Jackson and Hugh Hefner together as best friends!" he joined her they both had to admit it was an unusual pair!

"So you still scared of seeing my brother?" she teased playfully.

"I'm not scared but he doesn't like me" he shrugged.

"Don't give him a reason not to like you and maybe he will liek you" she offered as they pulled in to the longer circular driveway.

"Because that made a whole lot of sense!" he sighed as he pulled up to the front door and a tall Italian man opened his and Courtney's doors for them. "Wow valet parking, bodyguards, there's no reason to be the least bit concerned about your brother is there?" he said sarcastically.

She shook her head and laughed as he got Kyle out of the back. "You are way over reacting about this!"

"Yea just know that I don't want a big ceremony at my funeral!" he said darkly as they climbed the steps and rang the doorbell.

"Okie Dokie I'll remember that and the clothes you want to wear?" she asked with a big smile. "Or would you rather die in what you were born in?"

"Oh yea Court bury me naked!" he said rather loudly as the door opened revealing Sonny and Carly who was covering her mouth to retain her laughter.

"Um, funeral plans?" Sonny asked clearing his throat.

Courtney giggled pulling Sonny into a hug. "Hey big brother!" she said as she pulled back and took the carrier from Jason to show off Kyle.

After quick 'hi's' they all went straight in for dinner. Jason who was walking slightly behind Courtney whispered. "I told you he didn't like me" and she giggled.

All through dinner as they mulled over Kyle, the weather and how life had been going for all, Carly kept a close eye on Courtney and Jason, she could tell they were getting closer, maybe even have already admitted their attraction to themselves if not to each other.

"So Jason, how are you liking fatherhood?" Sonny asked as he handed everyone a beer.

"Well, being a father is defiantly the most, the most wonderful thing I have ever felt in my entire life. Everything else just kinda washes away when I look at him and it's like I'm living in a perfect world. I know we aren't in the best of situations but no of that matters because if it meant not having him then I wouldn't change a thing!" He smiled to himself as he looked at his son who was now asleep in his other arm.

"Awww...you are the perfect man!" Carly declared. "You know Sonny, you better take some notes cause when we have kids you better be just like that!" she warned her husband as Courtney and Jason laughed.

"Who says we're having kids?" Sonny challenged with a raised his eyebrows, he knew that someday they would have their own kids but he liked to get a rise out of his fiancee.

"Excuse me" Carly's jaw locked and it was obvious that Sonny was sooo sleeping on the couch tonight!

"I'm just kidding honey don't get mad" he reassured her as he wrapped his arms around realizing she took it a bit to hard.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Carly said shaking her head and uncoiling herself from his arms. "Don't honey me! You are in the doghouse mister!"

"Take this as a lesson Jason, never, NEVER! Try to joke around with a woman, it'll only get you in trouble." Sonny advised

Jason laughed. "I don't think I'll have any problem with that anytime soon. I don't plan on starting anything romantic for a very long time, and even then most women probably wouldn't wanna get to involved with a guy with a baby."

"They'd be fools not to see you're an amazing guy!" Carly said taking a swing of her beer. "I mean even I can see that you're a great father and obviously handsome, and the perfect man! And I've only met you once before now!"

"I agree any girl would be stupid not to be with you Jase, first they'd have to be blind, I mean come on Kyle is adorable! It's not like it's an ugly kid their inheriting!" Courtney said.

"Well I think it's good your not just going to get out their and start dating again, that gives you to focus on what's important, your son!" Sonny added.

"Well like I said I don't think I'll even start dating again for a very long time. I have my son and that's all I need" Jason stated confidently.

"And your best friend...you have your best friend, don't forget that I'm important! Who else is going to remind you of your other life Hugh!" Courtney said playfully as she took Kyle from him. "Yea you tell your daddy you wouldn't be able to live without me...yea you'd miss me to much!"

Jason shook his head. "Alright Michael Jackson, that'll be enough of serenading my son!" he laughed. As she smacked him playfully.

"Michael Jackson?" Carly asked.

"Hugh, like Hugh Hefner of the playboy mansion?" Sonny asked.

"Excuse me!" Carly shrieked. "How do you know anything about the playboy mansion?"

They all laughed. Jason had to admit the night wasn't going as awful as he thought it might. After all he still had all of his fingers and toes and every limb he came with and hadn't become ill of the food. So maybe Sonny didn't dislike him as much as he thought. Looking over he couldn't believe just how perfect his son looked in Courtney's arms. No, she was just his friend, Kyle's godmother, there isn't, and there wasn't going to be anything there! But one could dream, right?


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquariusfan:** Yea Jason defiantly has some sort of feelings for Courtney! That's apparent they are just so good together!

**Cowgirl48:** Ugh can you imagine Hugh Hefner and Michael Jackson as a couple...but I don't think Michael would go for it he likes young boys not old men...hehe.

**ImJustKidding89:** I gotta say this was a fun chapter to write I like writing fluff but I miss my angst to! Hehe I think I'm going to keep the nicknames going they seem to be a favorite!

**Babiiechica2oo8:** I don't know about you but I would go to that funeral! Hehe that'd be wicked funny a nude person in a casket...it's hippyish in a way.

**WATTERS:** They are! You can tell ever other thought is about each other and Kyle! They just need to freaking admit it!

**BlackHalliwell:** Glad you like it!

A/N: Hey guys! Hehe did you miss me? I know you did! Hehe well enjoy...

**Chapter 12**

She sighed as she flipped through the many, many channels of talk shows that occupied the morning hours. It was her first day "off" so to speak. Well it was Jason's day off so he didn't exactly need someone to watch his son when he could do it himself. This was the first day that he had been off that she hadn't had something else she had to do to occupy her time alone. She would normally make sure that she scheduled a hair appointment or something on these days, but not to day. What was she supposed to do? She was just so damn used to having Kyle and having some company.

She groaned as she came upon another daytime talk show. Realizing it was hopeless she decided to just shut off the television and go make some brownies. Yea brownies were good, kept you busy and they tasted great as a reward!

"Hmmm... let's see Fudge or double fudge brownies?" she debated looking at her two options biting her lip weighing pro's and con's . Pro's...it's chocolate the more the better, Con's...hell it's chocolate it doesn't get any better than that!

Grabbing the Double Fudge box she quietly hummed to herself as she got all of her materials needed. Reaching for a bowl at the top of the cabinet she stretched her arm as far as it would go. "Dammit" she cursed, she hated when she got like a nose hair away from it and she just couldn't reach.

"Would you like me to get that?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Shit Jason" she gasped with her hand on her chest as she turned around. "Don't scare me like that Jason!"

He laughed. "You know you really shouldn't leave your garage door unlocked."

"You know you really shouldn't leave your garage door unlocked." she mocked as Kyle outstretched his arms for her. "Aw come here buddy" she cooed taking him from Jason.

Jason smiled at the two, he wondered, if Kyle could talk what he would call Courtney, I mean she was around him an awful lot. Would he think she was his mother, cause he'd be damned if he didn't think it himself at times.

"So what are you two doing here, I thought you guys were going to do manly stuff or something" she laughed as she set the brownies on the counter and went to the refrigerator for milk and eggs.

"Manly stuff?" He questioned with a smile as she grabbed a measuring up and a bowl while still juggling Kyle on her hip like an expert.

"Yea like Butch things.." she laughed, it made sense to her that's what most guys claimed they did in their spare time after their video game stage!

He laughed. "What the hell is a _butch thing_!"

She giggled as she set the measuring cup down on the counter and carefully filled it with milk. "Don't laugh at me! The things you guys like to do! Like weight lifting and then kissing your muscles and ripping things with your teeth or football I don't know!"

He laughed. "Court" he paused trying to contain his laughter. "Your funny!"

She turned around with a egg in the hand that wasn't helping to support Kyle on her hip. "You know your playing with fire Morgan!" she warned bouncing the egg in her hand.

"You wouldn't." he laughed doubting his friend!

"Wouldn't I though?" she asked curiously.

"Nah you wouldn't..."

SMACK

She kept a straight face as the egg yolk dripped down his face, well that was until Kyle started giggling and pointing at his father.

"That was NOT funny Court"

"Your son begs to differ!" she giggled as she walked over and picked an egg shell out of his hair. "You know I hear that Brad Pitt washes his hair with eggs and ketchup and that makes his hair thicker!" she giggled picking out another egg shell.

"Oh your going to pay!" he hissed as he reached for the counter and she ran.

"Come on Kyle let's get out of here!" she giggled half serious and ran out of the kitchen. Deciding not to put the infant into the line of egg fire she set him in his play pin in the living room and then scurried off down the hall for cover.

"Court" Jason called sweetly with an egg in each hand hoping to clobber his friend. Seeing that she left his son safely in the play pin he retreated down the hall.

She covered her mouth as she tried to stay as quiet as possible. She hated being quiet that's why as a kid she always lost at hide and go seek because she would start laughing when she saw them walk past her!She bite her tongue as she slid further under her bed and out of site.

"Court" he called as he paced through her room.

She bite her hand stifling a giggle, when she realized she was in clear advantage of the situation. Sliding to the end of her bed she yanked his ankle dropping him to the floor. Climbing from beneath the bed before he could regain his composure she straddled his waist and pinned his arms at his sides. "Thought you'd beat me at my own game huh?" Courtney asked victoriously. "Well beat this!" she smiled as she un pinned one arm leaning all her weight on the other and forced his arm to smash the egg on his own face.

She giggled as a smiled appeared from somewhere underneath the yolk.He ripped his arm from underneath her which sent her flying next to him. He rolled over on top of her and straddled her waist bringing his other egg into view.

"Truce Jase?" she pleaded not able to control her giggling. "Come on Jase please you don't wanna do this!"

"Oh but I do!" he smiled wickedly as he cracked the egg on the floor and opened it over her head smearing it in her hair.

She coughed, and wiped the yolk off her eyes and looked up at her attacker. "That was SO mean!" she glared at him.

He laughed and got off of her realizing how compromising their position was. Reaching down and offering her a hand.

She smiled. "Ok now that we've officially ruined my eggs and I can't make brownies!" she said mock angrily.

He laughed. "Sorry but you started it!" he defended himself.

She nodded "true very true." she said as she wrapped her arms around him and smothered the egg into his shirt off her head!

"Oh now that's just cruel!" he groaned gently pushing her away from him!

"CRUEL! Jason I just got out of the shower an hour ago!"she informed him gesturing to her hair.

He laughed. "Well I guess your getting back in!"

He whistled as he walked through her door holding Kyle. "Sexy!" he smiled as she pulled he tube top over her head.

She rolled her eyes at him pulling her shirt on. "Oh Shut Up!" she laughed. "So we never got around to exactly why your over at my house on your day off when you should be off doing something with your son!"

He laughed. "Well, Kyle and I wanted to invite you to go to the park with us"

"Really?" she asked taken aback, the thought that he would want to include her into their his day off with his son surprised her.

"I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it" he smiled humorously as he tickled Kyle. "Right buddy"

She laughed. "Alright let's go" she smiled grabbing her purse

20 minutes later

"I can't wait until he starts crawling and walking and talking" Courtney giggle d as she took Kyle from Jason.

"I can" Jason sighed playing with his sons little hands.

"Why...don't you want to hear him call you dada and come running for you when you walk through the door?" she asked as she laid down on the blanket that they had laid on the ground to sit on placing Kyle in between she and Jason.

"Well of course I want him to call me daddy, but I don't know...I like this phase I can pick him up and cuddle with him and hug and kiss him as much as I want and you know he's gonna get older and..." he sighed as he tickled the babies feet and smiled when he received a giggle. "He'll get more independent and he'll want to go play with his friends and he'll learn how to say no and he'll become embarrassed to b e seen with me."

She laughed. "Awe Jase...you know he's not gonna be a baby for ever! Besides who could ever be embarrassed if they have a daddy as cool as you!"

"Oh yea I'm cool!" he said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "I got his mother knocked up and then she left us!" he said bitterly.

Courtney sighed. She hated, truly hated Aradia for leaving Jason and Kyle. How anyone could do that! Ugh it just made her sick to her stomach to even imagine what Aradia was doing now! "Jason stop...it's not your fault that Aradia left"

"I don't know" he sighed. "Sometimes I just think though, I mean look how much she is missing...the first time he smiled and the first time he laughed and soon his first words and...I mean things she's never going to have!"

Taking her hand she tilted his face so that he was looking in her eyes. "If she's stupid enough to stay away..she doesn't deserve any of it...especially Kyle..." she paused. "Or you"


	13. Chapter 13

**ImJustKidding89 **: Yes well we are still in a very fluffy stage of the story yet though! I'm actually very eager to get to the angst because the Fluff gets tiring and boring to write after a while.

**aquariusfan:** I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**babiiechica2oo8:** I'm glad you thought it was funny! I don't make myself laugh but as long as your laughing then I guess I'm doing my job!

**A/N: **First off only this beginning part is mine! After the line Jess (middiegurl08) deserves ALL the credit. I have been so drained these last few weeksmy sister just had her baby my grandparents were up they were doing work on my house cheerleading work everything! I couldn't find the ending to this chapter! Thankfully for me my bestest bestest friend agreed to help me out! So I can only take credit for the beginning guys after that it's all her! So Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

She yawned as she pulled her two duffel bags out of her car. It was 6 am on a Monday morning. Boy she hadn't seen this hour in a while! But her bathroom was being redone so she was going to stay at Jason's to avoid having to go to a hotel for the next few days.

She groaned as she heaved herself and her rather large bags up the last flight of the elevator less, four story building. She'd defiantly have to smack Jason for that later. As she turned down the hallway towards his corner apartment she could here Kyle fussing. She shook her head. Jason had an interview at 7:20 for a construction job and was probably having a hell of a time trying to juggle his son and getting ready.

"Jase" she called as she pulled her key out of the door and threw her bags to the side. "Jason" she called again as she walked towards the bathroom following the sound of running water. "Oh my" she giggled covering her mouth with her hand when he stepped out of the bathroom startling her.

It was clear he had been multi tasking to get ready even before the baby had woken up. As she relieved him of his crying son she looked him over. His hair had not yet been styled, he had shaving cream on his left cheek but his right had clearly just been shaved, his dress shirt was unbuttoned giving a nice clear view of his very well defined 6 pack abs, his tan dress pants were unbuttoned as well hanging dangerously low on his hips giving quite the view of the front of his boxer briefs.

"Jesus Jase why don't you just do everything at once!" she laughed as she finally tore her eyes away from him and looked down at Kyle.

"Yumbke Unhby" his words a jumbled mess because of the toothbrush shoved in his mouth.

"What was that? Playboy bunny? Hugh" she smiled at him as she lightly bounced Kyle trying to get him to settle down as she walked to the kitchen for a bottle.

He pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth and spit into the sink. "I said very funny!" he scoffed as he set his toothbrush aside and picked up his razor again. "His bottle is on the counter."

"I see it, thanks" she laughed. As if she wouldn't know her way around. "So big day"she commented walking back towards the bathroom.

"Yea ..." he sighed tilting his head up carefully making sure not to knick himself. "I need this job"

She nodded. She understood, well she didn't understand truthfully. Sonny had always had money and had always been able to get her whatever she wanted or needed. So she couldn't honestly say that she understood her best friend needing his third job to make do when he already wasn't paying for child care or groceries. "Won't wearing a hard hat ruin your hair 'do'" she giggled lighting up the mood tremendously.

He laughed as he wiped away the remaining cream off of his face and put on some aftershave. "Na I'll be one of those sexy construction workers that all the ladies want" he winked at her with a cheesy smile.

She laughed as she adjusted a now asleep Kyle who was unconsciously still sucking on his bottle to her shoulder. "Oh yea you'll look real good standing next to those beer bellies! Jase I hate to say it but if you have to stand next to a 40 year old beer bellied scratchin' and smellin' man to look good your in bad shape!" she giggled.

He turned from the mirror where he was gelling his hair and gave her a look. Pulling his shirt open to show his chest more show than what was already revealed he said. "Does this look like bad shape to you?"

She giggled and pulled up her shirt. "So what I have abs to!" He laughed, she looked hurt for a second but quickly recovered. "I have abs they're just hibernating!"

He laughed and finished his hair. "Ok Court, whatever you say." turning around he buttoned his shirt. "How do I look?" he asked somewhat apprehensively.

"Very handsome" she smiled as she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek "Very smooth.

"Pretty good for having distractions" he smiled as he leaned down and kissed Kyle's forehead and then kissed Courtney's as well "I gotta get going."

She nodded.

"I should be back around 6" He said as he walked into his bedroom looking for his nice shoes.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked as she followed him swaying back and forth hoping to keep Kyle in dream land as long as possible.

"You don't have to make dinner Court."

"Shut up Jase I'm making dinner any suggestions or am I surprising you?" her tone didn't leave any room for arguing.

He chuckled. "Surprise me" he said getting off his bed having tied his final shoe and walking towards her.

"You sure you wanna take that gamble?" she asked their faces just inches apart.

"What, you gonna poison me?" he asked with half a smile.

"You never know." she smiled raising an eyebrow halting her swaying. Kyle started to fuss and they both looked down at him.

"I'll see you both later. Bye Buddy" he said quickly kissing Kyle's head before rushing out the door.

She sighed as she lightly bounced and swayed to soothe the baby. "Ooh Kyle babe...what am I gonna do? Hmm?" she sighed as she walked into the nursery and sat in the rocker with him and cradled him in her arms. Gently rocking back and forth she continued to talk to him. "Something's happening...your daddy and I...I'm so confused but..." she sighed looking down into Kyle's big blue eye's that were softly gazing up at her. "Oh What am I saying huh?" she laughed as the baby just squirmed and yawned. "You know we should go to the park today..just you and me! how does that sound.." she frowned as he started to fuss. "Aww hold on a second buddy" she comforted him as she lightley bounced him and made her way to the kitchen for a bottle.

---------------------------------

Courtney sat down on the couch, letting go of the breath she'd been holding when walking down the hallway. She'd just put Kyle down for the third time today and she was hoping that he would actually go to sleep this time. He'd been fussy most of the day; nothing she did seemed to work. "He must not be feeling well," she said softly to herself.

She laid her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes just as the door opened and a very tired Jason walked in. "Hey Jase." She gave a small smile.

"Hey," He fell on the couch beside her.

"Tough day?"

He ran a tired hand over his face, nodding, "Yeah."

She nodded, not even bothering to ask for more, "I don't think Kyle is feeling too well today. He has been pretty fussy all day."

He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands, "That's just what I need…"

"Jase…" She began but was interrupted by the sudden knock on the door. "Were you expecting someone? Your girlfriend? Have you been cheating on me, Mr. Morgan?" She recieved nothing as a response, not even a smile. She stood to see who was on the other side of the door. "Can I help you?"

"Is Mr. Morgan here?" A short balding man asked.

"Mr. Johnson…" Jason said walking up behind Courtney, who noticed something different in his eyes…

"Mr. Morgan, I hate to do this…"

"No, please. I know we talked about this before but I have a son and I just got another job today…" Jason was practically pleading with the man standing in front of him, shocking Courtney. Jason never really was the pleading or begging type.

"Mr. Morgan, you are two months behind... I realize you have a family but I have one of my own

to support…"

"Please, just give me a little more time…"

He handed Jason an envelope, "I'm sorry, I can't."

Jason hung his head as he shut the door, giving yet another tired sigh as he walked back to his place on the couch. "What was all of that about?" Courtney asked worried and he handed her the envelope that he was just given. She looked at him, worry evident in her eyes and she opened the envelope and she skimmed over the black and white print. "Oh my God, Jase, you're being evicted?" He nodded, still not saying anything. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…" He leaned forward, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "I guess I have to find another apartment… I just don't know when I'll have the time with this new job and with Kyle…"

She bit his bottom lip nervously and scooted closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and rubbing slightly, "Why don't you move in with me?"

He said nothing for a few moments, enjoying the massage she was giving him, washing away every bad thing that had happened that day. He shook his head, "I can't, I already rely on you for too much…"

"Jase, you're my best friend, it's not a problem and besides I am offering you a place to stay…" She rested her head on his shoulder, "And this way, you won't have the added pressure of looking for an apartment and you don't have to worry about paying rent…"

He turned to face her, her hands falling from his shoulders, "Are you sure about this?" She nodded and smiled at him, knowing he was about to cave. "Alright, but I am going to find some way to pay you back…" He grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it unconsciously, "Thank you," he pulled her to him, "thank you so much, for everything."


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquariusfan:** Give and take right! Hehe if Jase has to get evicted to push him and Court then why didn't I think of it sooner? Hehe

**Babiiechica2oo8:** Yea I can't say I'm not surprise that you wouldn't be able to tell the difference for the simple fact that Jess and I are so much alike it just makes sense! Hehe I'm glad you liked it!

A/N: Ok first of all featured in the story are Candy Cooper and Shane Stuart both very close friends of mine and everything said about them in this chapter are true! So thank you to both of them for unwillingly letting me use you both as my bait of fun! Um and surprise for you all at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!

Sorry for the name blubbers anyone who had to read them!

Chapter 14:

"What the hell is in here?"Courtney asked with a huff, as Jason handed her a box out of the back of her SUV.

He laughed. "What's the matter sport to weak to carry in a box?"

She rolled her eyes adjusting the box in her arms. "For your information Hugh! This thing is heavier than Hell! What is this all of y0ur playboy magazines and your Triple X rated porn DVD's?" she smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't own those...types of things!" he stated very uncomfortably.

She laughed he was just to uncomfortable with the topic to not make fun of him! "Yea ok whatever you say Hugh!"

"Actually you know what's in there Court? Those would be my Michael Jackson records" he smirked as she gave him a dirty look.

"Ew you use Porno to satisfy your needs and you're a child molester! I should really call child services!"

"Haha hilarious!" he droned sarcastically. "Now come on let's get these last two boxes inside so we can finally be done!"

"Okie Dokie Hugh" she giggled as she turned and started to walk towards her house.

"Get moving Michael!" he said sternly lightly kicking her in the butt receiving a little shriek and she started to run towards the house with her self proclaimed 'heavy as hell' box. "Heavy as Hell my ass" he laughed as he watched her enter the house .

An Hour and A Half later

She was on Clothes duty! They had finally moved onto unpacking Jason's room! It was the last of everything to be unpacked. So they decided She would take care of all of his clothing and he would unpack his boxes.

But Jason had gone to get Kyle back to sleep about half an hour and she was left in his room alone. With the time alone on her hands she couldn't help but notice just how...right everything felt. She had never had a roommate and really other than living with Sonny for as long as she could remember she had never had to _live_ with anyone! She thought maybe she would feel a little protective of her space...not willing to give it up to some extent. But all she felt was extremely happy to have her best friend and godson close to her. "They are living with you Court it doesn't get any closer than that!" she laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?" he asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"Nothing just looking at your wardrobe that consist of 4 colors!" she teased holding up a blue shirt "Blue, Grey, White and Black" she shook her head disappointedly.

"So I like neutral colors there is nothing wrong with that in fact..." he started to defend himself and his wardrobe, but honestly did he have to it wasn't bad!

His voice quickly drained out as she picked up the next item out of the box "Oh..My..God" she laughed as picked up the well interesting item.

"What?" he asked wondering what could possibly so interesting that it would capture and hold her attention as so!

"Jason Morgan you own a MAN THONG!" she said calmly with wide eye's hold up the red piece of underwear.

He turned a few shades brighter than that thong before diverting his eyes to anything and everything else but her and IT! "Ugh no I was...ugh...I was holding it...I mean...not holding...but ugh...you know...I mean keeping it...you know...ugh it's not mine!" he finally blurted and by that time she was roaring with laughter!

"Wow Jase I never knew you were Kinky!" she giggled as she walked around the bed towards him.

"What! Kinky? No I'm not! I mean it's not mine, it's not!" he stuttered failing miserably at convincing her.

"So how does this fit on you" she asked as she held the thong in front of him. "Oh I bet you fill it out well" she giggled positioning it just right.

"WHAT! No! ITS NOT MINE!" he held up. "Stop that" he scolded swatting her hands away and attempting to grab the...umm...clothing article from her hands.

" Oh Come on don't be shy! I'm your best friend! Let me see it! Try it on" she suggested with an amusing smile.

"It's not mine I'm not going to put it on!" He said it disgust trying desperately to act disgusted at the thought.

She laughed. "Uh huh" she laughed again. Holding the thong on one finger and swinging it in front of his she smiled. "What is it for sex games?"

"No"

"Do you have a fetish?"

"What No!" he said insulted almost.

"Alright...ok I can see that I'm hurting your ego...so I'll back off." she sighed as she placed the thong under his pillow. "I'm going to go get Kyle so we can feed him and then we can watch a movie sound good?"

"Yea" he said hesitantly looking at the thong and then back at her.

Taking note of his stolen glance at the forbidden underwear she whisper in his ear. "You remember that rapper, what was his name Sisqo?" he only nodded "Thong, Thong, Thong, Thong, Thong" and with that she left.

--

"Hey Hott Stuff you got a bottle there for your son?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Here" he said handing her Kyle's bottle as he grabbed his beer of the counter for himself.

"Cute, 8 o' clock and you both get a bottle!" she laughed as he rolled his eyes and followed her out of the kitchen

--

"Ok so you remember when we were in highschool...mmm that girl, what was her name...CANDY...yea that's it Candy" Courtney laughed as she sat down on the couch next to Jason just coming back from putting Kyle to bed.

He groaned throwing his head back on the couch. "Please don't tell me you want to walk down memory lane."

She laughed. "No this will be fun...I promise" she smiled devilishly as she took his half empty Budweiser from his left hand and leaned back. "Now she was your girlfriend right?" she asked playing stupid.

He attempted to give her a dirty look for stealing his beer but failed miserably as he just retrieved another from the coffee table. "Yes I dated Candy Cooper, yes she was on the cheerleading squad and yes even the cheerleading squad thought she was ditzy!" He shook his head holding back a chuckle, why did he ever date that girl?

She giggled it was going to be just to easy to poke fun at him! "Kinda sad Jase! You know it's bad when the _cheerleading squad_ calls you ditzy!" she shook her head in shame. "Boy you sure knew how to pick 'em!" she giggled when he gave her a don't even go there look knowing her hidden meaning.

"I got two words for you!" he said calmly his voice giving away nothing. She raised an eyebrow weary of these _two words_. "Shane Stuart"

She spit out the beer in her mouth and he laughed.

"Not so smart now are we?" he laughed.

"Ok you know he was a sweet kid" she said apprehensively.

"Courtney come on the guy listened to Cyndi Lauper music and couldn't even say Penis without giggling!" he pointed out the weird traits of Courtney's Freshmen boyfriend.

"Ok he had a lisp so Penis didn't sound right!" she defended him which only set both of them into a fit of laughter! After a few minutes of nothing but laughing she was finally able to catch her breath. "Ok enough of memory lane!"

"I agree" he sighed finally getting a hold of his own breathing. "So you going to start dating anyone anytime soon?" he asked curiously. He really didn't know why he wanted to know. As if it was any of his business.

"When are you going to start dating again?" she countered sitting up defiantly.

He chuckled. "It was a genuine question I wasn't kidding."

"Me niether"

"Ok then I don't ever plan on dating again. If it happens fine but I'm not going to go searching. I don't see the point in getting Scott use to some woman only for us to break up and then for me to bring in someone new!" he said simply getting comfortable in the couch with his second bottle of beer. "Besides he has me...and you what more does he need?"

She smiled. She knew better than to read to much into the statement but she could dream right? "Understandable and Honorable Mr. Morgan." she smiled affectionately patting his shoulder.

"Thank you Ms. Matthews. So..." he prodded waiting for her answer to his question.

She groaned rolling her eye's. "Well I'm not going after anything unless it's sitting right in front of me than I guess I'll have to settle for a Best Friend and a Godson."

Why would she give up her life for him and his son? "Why? You know you don't have to give up your life for Kyle and I?" he said confused as to why she would feel the need or even want to.

She sighed as she scooted closer to him and placed her left hand on his knee. "I'm not _giving up_ my life, think of it as trading if one life for another!" she smiled slyly.

"Clever" he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder moving over and closing the distance between them. He honestly didn't know where his actions were coming from...or did he?

"Besides you guys are living with me now and for all the reason's you have just mentioned are the same as to why I shouldn't date!" she finished.

"Unless it's right in front of you?" he asked curiously.

"Yea unless it's right in front of me" she agreed.

He leaned in close, his hot breath on her neck as he whispered to her. "I'm right in front of you"

She pulled back and look up at his bright blue eyes imploringly lightly biting her bottom lip. She softly placed a hand on his cheek to which he leaned into.

His eyes dropped from her eyes to her lips, unconsciously licking his own. His hands came up and cupped her neck and brought her to him, their lips meeting half way in a fiery, passionate kiss that could only be shared by two best friends with escalating feelings and a love like no other!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **You all got your kiss! I take it you enjoyed it because of the overwhelming response I got in reviews! Thank you very much guys I hope you continue that same amount of response! I'm sorry for the name bloopers! I was working on the update for my other story 'Scott' at the same time as I was working on this update and that's why I accidently put Scott in instead of Kyle! Very sorry to you all! We all know how much I hate proofreading my own stuff! Well enjoy and please, please, please I'm not doing personal thank you's because I don' want to give away how this chapter is going to go and I know that I might. But thanks to you al who reviewed your great and I'm glad you liked it!

A/N: this is a jump maybe a month or two ahead!And there are a lot of flashbacks in this story so I hope they don't confuse anyone

**Chapter 15:**

Jason quietly fumbled around in the bathroom getting ready for work. As he raked his fingers through his hair he turned to glance at the clock. 5:25 He really needed to get going if he was going to make it to work on time for their seven o'clock meeting. The hour drive to work really killed him it rarely ever gave him the opportunity to see his son in the morning. But he was grateful to Sonny nonetheless for his high paying Executive Assistant Managing job.

"_Hey Jase" Courtney called._

"_Yes" he answered walking into her room to find her sitting on her bed holding her cell phone out for him._

"_It's Sonny" she informed him._

"_Ok" he honestly didn't know why she was giving him the phone was she expecting him to get rid of her brother?_

"_SO he want's to talk to you" she laughed as she once again motioned to give him the phone. She wasn't sure what the look on his face was...perplex, no that's not it FEAR. He was afraid to talk to her brother. "Come on he won't bite!" she laughed as she got off her bed and placed her phone in his hand. "Have fun" she smiled deviously before turning and heading into her adjoined bathroom._

_He looked down at his hand at the small device that held her brother. Well at least he was contained! Hesitantly he brought the phone to his ear. "Hello"_

"_What took you so long!" Sonny asked scornfully._

"_Oh I was..."_

"_Just never mind I don't have time listen I'm looking for someone to fill an Executive Assistant Manger job of one of my casinos. It be an hour drive there and back everyday. Basically you'd be in charge of the casino make sure it runs smoothly, direct the staff if anything major comes up go to business meetings as a representative. You think your up for it?"_

_Flabbergasted wasn't the word! "Ugh, don't take this the wrong way Sonny but why are you offering me this?" as unbelievable as this job sounded he didn't want something thrown his way for pity._

_Sonny sighed. "Look I have a job opening and you obviously need something better than what you've got. No offense but a motorcycle shop and a construction job really aren't jobs that pay enough for your son are exactly safe. Your Courtney's friend, you and Kyle obviously mean a great deal to her. I need someone I can trust and I would rather bring in you than take a chance on some stranger."_

_He nodded he could understand that. "Ok I'll take it when do I start?" _

"Good Morning" her voice was soft and full of sleep as she walked into the kitchen in her big cotton pink robe.

He smiled at her holding up the pot of coffee. "Morning, want some?"

She nodded as she climbed onto a barstool at the island. "You have an early meeting?" she asked some what disappointed.

"Yea seven o'clock" he answered as he handed her, her cup and then grabbed her the cream and sugar. "What time is it?"

"5:45" she yawned rubbing the sleep from her eyes before adding cream and sugar to make the perfect cup of coffee, taking a sip she sighed contently. "Perfect"

He rolled his eyes. "You and your nasty coffee, I bet you don't even taste the coffee after you load it down" he laughed shaking his head as he drank from his own cup.

"You and your coffee" she mimicked. Setting down her cup she ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know how you do it Jase...I'd be dying right now!"

He smiled. "Spoiled little rich girl"

She glared at him. "Am not!"

"Mhmm" he smirked sipping his coffee again.

She rolled her eyes. "What time are you gonna be home?" she asked changing the subject.

"I should be home around 4" She nodded as he turned to look at the clock which read 5:58 "I need to get going." he said as he grabbed his cell phone and keys off the counter before walking around the island and kissing her on her forehead than walking out of the kitchen and down the hall.

He made a right into Kyle's room heading straight for the crib. Leaning over he placed his hand on his baby's head softly running his fingers over the soft blonde hair there. "Hey Kyle, Gosh your getting so big I can't believe your 4 and a half months old already." he said softly as he watched the slow rise and fall of Kyle's breathing. "Listen buddy, Daddy has to go to work ok...I'll be home a little later. Be good for Courtney to day, I love you...I love you more than anything in this world! I'll be home tonight" and with that he leaned into the crib and kissed his forehead before turning to leave the room only to find Courtney standing in the doorway.

"He's always good" she smiled.

He nodded as he stopped right in front of her. "It's cause he likes you" he smiled and she just rolled her eyes at his MJ reference. "I'll see you later" he whispered as he quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

She sighed as she just stood there staring at the wall ahead of her until she heard the door shut behind Jason. She sighed, things had been both better and worse since Jason and Kyle had moved in with her.

The better was that ever since Jason had taken the job with Sonny, he had had this positive energy about himself. He was more confident primarily because with the money he was making he could now contribute to the household and spoil his son and still have some left to indulge himself. The other positive was that she got to see them both 24/7 whenever she wanted to!

The worse was that since their kiss, well the discussion after the kiss, things had been a little awkward, at least for her. He had seemed to move along fine from the conversation but she couldn't help but wonder, and to want.

_In desperate need of air they slowly parted. Her eyes remained closed for a few seconds as if relishing in the moment before fluttering open._

_He licked his lips tasting the remnants of her_. _When his eyes opened the ecstasy of the kiss had worn off and he then realized that he had just forced himself on his best friend. When he accidently caught her gaze he quickly diverted his eye's to his lap. "Wow I must be getting really lonely if I'm making out with my best friend" he laughed nervously not knowing what reaction to expect, he guessed he half expected her to hit him! Wouldn't be the first time a girl had done that! But he just didn't know._

_She gave him a small smile really not knowing what else to do! What to say! "Yea"_

_He shook his head that response defiantly told him that he had crossed a line or two. "Look Courtney I'm sorry"_

"_No Jason..." she tried to interject but he wasn't having it._

"_No let me finish." he requested, seeing that she had no further objections he continued "I shouldn't of kissed you I'm sorry. I know that I crossed a few lines there and it's probably because I haven't kissed someone in so long that I saw an opportunity. But I know thing's can't happen and I completely understand if you want to..."_

"_No no no no no no no" she shook her head frantically how could he even possibly think that even if she hadn't wanted that kiss as well that she would kick him out for it! "No don't you dare even say a word about moving out you've barely moved in. AS for the um..the kiss let's just agree to.." she couldn't say it , come on she wanted him as much as he wanted her! Who the hell did she think she was fooling? Dumb question obviously Jason and he was apparently falling for it hook line and sinker!_

"_Yea we'll just agree to not talk about it" doesn't mean I can't think about it every waking minute of every day!_

_She nodded. "Sounds like a plan" wow and the award goes to Courtney Matthews for Liar of the Week!_

She sighed but they agreed and still thought that she didn't want the kiss! But what was done was done and there really wasn't much she could do about it now.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Kyle's whimpers. It was time for his morning bottle. "Hey buddy, how's my little man this morning" the four and a half month old smiled immediately upon seeing his godmothers angelic face. "That good huh? Well let's get you changed and dressed and see if we can't get a bottle for that empty tummy" she smiled squeezing his pudgy stomach lightly receiving a giggle.

It was around noon and Jason was sitting at his desk staring at his picture of Kyle and Courtney that he kept on his desk. He smiled to himself. They had to have the best unconventional little family. He supposed his life was like one you would find in a movie on women's network. College boy knocks up girlfriend has his best friend help him realize he wants the baby girlfriend has the baby hits the road best friend helps him out and then lets him move in when he's evicted then they kiss and that would be the happy ending. Happy endings...as if anything ever ended much less happily.

He refocused his attention on the picture before his Train of thought got any further down the tracks to completely random. The way that Courtney was holding Kyle you would see her left ring finger which intrigued him because it was bare. He wondered if he and Kyle were what was hindering her from finding a great guy to spend the rest of her life with. Having Kyle all day everyday isn't exactly the best way to meet new people...unless you're a grannie they like babies. And there goes that train.

Boy he certainly was letting his train of thought get away from him alot...seemingly when he was thinking about something he was uncomfortable with or excited about. Something just wasn't right about her with other people. She should be with him. He could picture himself and Courtney getting married, raising Kyle, having babies WOO WHERE'D THAT COME FROM! And off goes the train into the sunset!

He set down the picture before he could scare himself further with his thoughts. He had another half hour of his lunch left...he wasn't hungry so what was he going to do. Glancing around his office his eyes landed on the container filled with deadly sharpened number 2 pencils. Grabbing them he looked around his desk what to do with them...coming up short he looked around the office before a devious smile crossed his face and his eyes landed on the ceiling.

One. Two. Three. Four. Wow this was just to easy! They just stuck into ceiling like velcro! Once he ran out of pencils he looked around for anymore that he might have missed. Seeing none but wanting to keep playing his amusing game with himself there was only one option!

Standing up on his computer chair he held his arms out to steady and balance himself so the chair wouldn't turn or tip. Fully satisfied with his balance he started to pull the pencils out of the ceiling which to his surprise proved quite easy.

"Jason I..." Maggie walked into his office as she normally did without knocking, or being let in, but stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh" she laughed "Bored?" she asked amused.

Slightly blushing Jason grabbed the last few pencils and quickly and very un swan like got off the chair and planted his rump into it. "I was just..."

She laughed. "Don't worry about it Jase. I just came in to talk you know pleasure" she made sure to annunciate pleasure.

It took everything he had not to roll his eye's and say not interested. Maggie just never got the hint she was so overbearing sometimes he just wanted to puke. "Oh" he said not even trying to hide his disappointment in the direction of the conversation.

"So you wanna do dinner tonight?" she asked cheerfully.

"I can't I gotta get home to my son." he declined gracefully.

"How about tomorrow night?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry I have plans with my best friend and my son" he dodged again 2 for 2 go Jason!

"Your best friend hangs out with you and your kid?" she asked disbelievingly.

"No actually we live together."

"Oh that must be neat" she smiled fakely as her eye's widened.

"Was that it?" he asked trying to get the woman out of his office as soon as possible.

"Hmm well I guess we are just going to have to lunch sometime!" she smiled brightly as she got up and left the room but not before turning around at the door. "By Jason" she winked.

He laughed, they were never doing lunch! He picked up the phone and after three rings.

"Hello"

"Hey bubbles"

"Hi Soap, how's work"

"Great but Maggie wants to do lunch!" he laughed sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Oh god! That girl just never gives up...wait did I say girl I meant Orca Whale" she smiled fakely even though he couldn't see her.

He laughed. "Now, now Court that wasn't very nice!"

"Yea well I got an A in insults what can I say" she giggled.

He shook his head. "Anyways I am going to be getting off early actually in about an hour and I need to go to the mall for a few things so I was thinking you make a grocery list and I can swing by and pick you guys up we can go to the mall and then to the grocery store how does that sound?"

"Getting fancy with our dates aren't you Mr. Morgan." she laughed.

"Well I thought that was my sons job...to date you I mean you do like the younger types Michael!" he smirked waiting for a reaction but after a few seconds of silence all he heard was a dial tone. "Courtney...Court...Courtney!" he shook his head. "I can't believe she hung up on me!" he mumbled as he called back but this time got the answering machine.

_Hey you've reached Courtney Jason and Kyle leave a message a message after the beep and we'll get back to you at our earliest convenience! _

"Courtney remember grocery list and be ready at 2:30 Love Hugh"

She smiled at his reference to his own hated nickname! But in any case she hated her nickname more! "I'll show him!" she muttered evilly with a wicked grin as she went to go shower and get Kyle ready for the outing.

Jason sat in the driveway with his window rolled down as he honked his horn for the second time. Picking up his cell phone he hit number 1 and talk with one ring she picked up.

"You know by you calling me your just hindering my ability to get outside I was at the door!" she said sounding rushed and not happy about it. Without giving him a second to respond she hung up the phone.

He shook his head as he reluctantly decided upon staying in the car and hoping that she was coming out soon. "This is why I call early, I can only imagine what half an hour notice would be like" before he had the chance to laugh at his own joke Courtney walked out of the front door holding Kyle with her arm in front of her and a white blanket over his head. "Oh My God!" shock and utter confusion about summed it up.

Courtney smiled at the look on his face. As she approached the car she bite her bottom lip. "You like?" she asked like a little schoolgirl.

"Like that your apparently trying to suffocate my..." he lifted up the blanket to make sure it was indeed his son. "Son? Yea I'm loving it!" he said sarcastically as he tried to take Kyle from him.

"No no no" she said swatting his hands. "You go get the stroller! It's sitting right there she pointed towards the garage and started hooking Kyle into his car seat.

He grabbed the stroller from the garage and threw it in the back and then hopped back into the drivers seat.

"You know every Michael Jackson needs her blanket baby!" she smiled aa he just started laughing.

2 and a half hours later they were strolling down the produce isle in the grocery store.

"So where did you go when you left Kyle and I alone in Toy's R Us?" she asked curiously as she walked beside the cart that Jason was pushing.

He shrugged. "Hooters"

She laughed. "I see getting your kicks in while I'm shopping for toys with your son?"

"Sound's like a plan to me!" he smirked as she grabbed grapes and banana's before they headed into the meat section.

"Your such an ass" she scoffed punching his arm.

"Ow" he whined as he grabbed his arm pathetically.

She shook her head "Your, such a child sometimes" she laughed reaching over him for chicken breast. Before either could return to their playful banter an older woman approached them.

"Oh how old is he?" the woman cooed.

Courtney gave a polite smile "he's 4 and a half months"

"Oh he is just adorable and look at you, you defiantly have quite the figure for someone a new mother." She said giving Courtney a friendly pat on the arm.

"Oh I'm not.." she tried to correct the woman but Jason interjected.

"She's just being modest, doesn't she look great!" he agreed cocking his head to the side to look at Courtney who was giving him an evil eye. Although really there wasn't anything she could complain about him calling her Kyle's mother just felt right.

"Yes well you two have a beautiful child and if you don't mind me saying so you also make quite the handsome couple!" the woman complimented before taking once last look at Kyle and then slowly pushing her cart away.

"You ass!" she smacked him as they began moving again.

"What" he asked incredulously.

"Doesn't she look great" she mocked.

"What I meant it!" He smiled deviously. He really did mean it but it was like he was scared...no not scared nervous to say such a compliment to her in fear of her reaction to it.

"Well in that case thank you! Now go fetch some diapers!" she ordered playfully as Jason pushed the cart around the corner on a hunt to complete his mission.

"Wrong isle" she laughed as she just stood there and watched him try and turn the cart around in the narrow opening without hitting anything. When he finally succeeded he looked at his best friend who was all but rolling on the floor with her laughter.

"We all can't be perfect!" he said ina dignified gay man voice which only made her laugh harder.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pureevil230:** Hmm all very good points...guess your going to have to wait and see... evil laugh

**babiiechica2oo8:** No I can assure you Jason and Sonny will not be involved with the mob at any point in anyway. I know I probably should let you figure that out on your own but I think that's a huge plot thing. No Mob, you'll see why I kept the mob out in the sequel.

**Aquariusfan:** I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully it only gets better. The story and the writing!

**Boo:** See that's what I love about this story the playful banter alone is enough to satisfy you because they are just so relaxed with each other. Not saying that Journey aren't but I think taking away the mob and the stress of having Carly and Sonny right on top of them is well...I'm braggin about my own writing! Uh I'm terrible anywho go on read..

A/N: Ok something happened last September 19th which is why your just getting your update now...umm but it's bad really bad but in a way more so for you guys than anything it's good. Ugh my grandfather died after a 5 and a half year battle with Alzheimer's. Um as far as I go I'm okay I can't say it outloud without tearing up. I guess this is typical I do a lot of staring off into space and thinking about him and memories over the most random things! But it's good for you guys cause I'm really kicking myself into shape! Especially where my writing and stories come into play. If there's one thing my grandfather taught me it was to set your mind to something and do it because slackers never go far. SO point being along with numerous other things in my life I am going to start updating and finishing up all of my stories! So I guess that's it enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

She sighed as she rolled over stretching out like a lazy cat before opening just one eye to the intruding sun. Taking a deep breath she furrowed her brows. Slowly sitting up resting most of her arms she looked around confused. Was that bacon she smelled? And why was she just waking up at 9:30 on a Sunday morning? What the hell happened to her alarm? She rubbed the sleep out of her eye's throwing the blankets of her legs as she prepared to put her sleepy legs to work.

"No, no stay in bed" he demanded softly as he walked in carrying a tray full of food.

She laughed softly still trying to find her voice from it's sleepy hollow. Pointing to the tray with a small smile and an even smaller sheepish voice she asked. "What's that?"

A large grin spread across his face when it occurred to him that he'd done something she didn't realize what today was or even that she was apart of it...but she was and that made this morning even more special! "Breakfast" he said simply as he took a seat next to her.

She threw her comforter back over her legs and laid on her side as he set the tray next to her. She nodded before asking slyly. "And what did I do to deserve breakfast in bed?"

He shrugged. "Well it is Mother's Day" he grinned as he quietly left the room.

She had to stop and think about that one...it's Mother's Day, what does that have to do with the price of tea and china? Picking up a piece of bacon she popped it into her mouth. "That's some good bacon" she retorted aimlessly.

"Thank you" he smiled as he returned into the room carrying a delightfully smiling Kyle with him.

"Hey little man!" she smiled as she pushed the tray away making room in between her and Jason for him.

Jason sat his down on his tummy and he pushed himself onto all fours and rocked back and forth gurgling gleefully.

"He's getting so big and strong I can barely believe how fast he's growing" she smiled down at the baby as Jason beamed proudly.

"Yea it seems like just yesterday he was born and we were taking him home." their eye's connected at the memory.

"Yea" she said distractedly looking away to her tray of food for a distraction. "So what's the breakfast in bed for again?" she coughed awkwardly at the sudden silence.

"Mother's Day" he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But Jason I'm not a mother.." she started to say.

"Really? Who takes care of Kyle 24/7...when he's sick when he's tired and when he's perfectly happy?" he asked forwardly as he picked Kyle up and lied down next to he leaving Kyle to lay on his chest.

She blushed. The thought that he would be recognizing her as Kyle's mother was just so touching and thoughtfully and exactly what she wanted to be!

With his son, who was again content to doing his own form of a pushup on his fathers chest, he was able to focus his attention on her. "Courtney.." he said softly turning her face to him seeing more than a few emotions gliding over her beautiful features. "You have done so much for me and my son, when you didn't have to do anything at all! You helped me resist Aradia when she wanted to terminate the pregnancy, you held me when she left and you picked up the pieces and put us together when we got home. Now you've taken us in! Your amazing! Court.. And everything you do for him..." he smiled gesturing toward the now giggling boy who had just discovered that his father had a pocket on his shirt. "Look at him Court...yea he has my genes but he's mostly you!"

"That's not true Jason you're a wonderful father..." she interjected not willing to let him think that he had no part of his sons life.

"Yea...and you're a great mother to him...especially when you don't have to be!" he said looking up at her. "That's something special Courtney...to be a parent when you don't have to be!"

She smiled tears springing to her eyes. "Your amazing you know that!" she giggling wiping away a few tears.

"Yea well what can I say with a best friend like you I'm bound to do something right!" he smiled as she laughed which lightened not only the atmosphere but the room. Her smile was so big and bright it radiated to everything and everyone around her making her beauty that much more...gorgeous.

"Well thank you...I do appreciate that you thought of me.." she smiled sheepishly, the statement sounded stupider than she had originally thought.

"Well it's not over yet..." he smiled slyly as he pulled two small boxes from out behind him.

She giggled. "I really appreciate this I do but presents?" she giggled feeling helplessly delirious with such a contentness.

"Now, now...just open your presents, before I take them back!" he scolded playfully as he handed her a small square box.

She sighed he was so sweet. Hmm well it was small so maybe it is just a picture frame she thought as she took her time unwrapping it feeling like a little kid on her birthday. Jason looked giddy with excitement just watching her...and a twinge of nervousness!

After the blue and pink wrapping paper was off she inspected the box coming to the conclusion that it was jewelry...curiosity overcoming her she hurriedly opened the box to reveal a diamond bracelet accented with sapphire flowers every few diamonds. She gasped... "Oh my gosh...it's breath taking"

He smiled "That's a...that's my gift to you for stepping up and being a mother to Kyle when you don't have to and sticking around when you could be doing so many other things than taking care of my kid!" he laughed as she just stared in amazement at the fine work of art she held in her hands.

"It's stunning Jason...but really I can't..."

"No...I'm not taking it back this is a gift from me so you can do as you please with it I don't care if you throw it in a useless Jewelry box or sell it on E-bay but it's yours..." he smiled as her face lit up.

Wrapping her arms around him giggled... "I would never sell something you got me on E-bay!" she smiled hugging him tightly.

"Welp I hope that goes the same for my son because here's he's gift" he said with a sleek smile as he handed her an oblong box.

She looked at him skeptically before unwrapping the gift to find...a box! "Wow a box!" she smiled sarcastically as he sat up and helped Kyle into a seated position to watch the show as well.

"Open the box smartass.." he scoffed anxiously awaiting her approval for this gift as the last.

Giving him a defiant look she slowly opened the box nearly falling off the bed. It was a silver heart locket with a ruby flower and emerald leaf, diamonds encrusted the entire way around the heart and the chain was sprinkled with the occasional sapphire. "Wow" was all she could say.

"Do you like it?" he asked apprehensively as she opened the locket to a picture on the left of Kyle and one on the right of the three of them.

"Jason I love it but you really didn't have to go to all this trouble..." she started to protest. As much as she loved the jewelry she didn't want it at the expense of Jason's budget.

"No...it wasn't any trouble and Kyle picked this out himself...I'm sure he'd be offended if you declined the gift!" he said stubbornly but with a handsome grin.

"Oh he picked it out himself?" she question apprehensively. "Well in that case I guess I'm going to have to love and cherish it forever!" she smiled kissing Kyle on the forehead.

"What about me?" he pouted pathetically at his lack of a kiss!

She rolled her eyes and kissed him to on the forehead. "Better?" she asked jokingly as she pulled away.

He shook his head and brought her face down to his own capturing her lips in a heated debated that ended only in more passion. Once again the two let themselves drown in the whirlwind that only kissing the other seemed to bring on.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Tiny update, um I expect to be wrapping up the end of this story by Thanksgiving. I have already mapped out more than half of the sequel and will start officially writing it by the end of the week. I will not however post the sequel for awhile though because I want to finish off some of my other stories so I don't have so many WIPs to have to spread myself across.

**Chapter 17:**

He shook his head and brought her face down to his own capturing her lips in a heated debated that ended only in more passion. Once again the two let themselves drown in the whirlwind that only kissing the other seemed to bring on.

In a desperate need of air Courtney pulled back and looked up at him hesitantly not sure why he kissed her. Not that she wasn't totally psyched that he did.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have we..." he started to mumbled an apology but she wasn't having it as she shook her head 'no' and pulled his face back to her. He hesitantly kissed her back slowly losing all control and becoming more and more comfortable with her as he placed his hands on each side of her face taking control of the kiss.

Before the kiss could escalate any further...Kyle giggled clapping his hands together. Courtney blushed having forgot that the baby was in the room...on Jason's lap.

Jason chuckled. "I guess...I forgot..." he smiled shyly.

"Yea me to" she admitted taking a hold of Kyle's hand.

"Jason""Courtney" they said in unison.

"No let me go first...please" she softly demanded, to which he nodded. "I...I love Kyle...soo much you know that! But my feelings for you..." she started.

"I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have.." he interrupted.

She decided to silence him with another kiss hoping he would one shut up and let her finish and two finally get the hint! Pulling back satisfied... "now shut up and let me finish" she demanded. "My feelings for you have been growing...for a long time even before Kyle...I just, I just didn't want to lose a great friendship over my stupid feelings...and to be honest you had me totally convinced that there wasn't anything between us, like that at least" she sighed looking into his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is...I think love you Jason..."

"I think I love you to" he smiled so relieved that he could finally admit it to her, it was like a weight lifting of his chest. "But I don't want to ruin us..."

"I don't either...so we should try this..."

"But slow..."

"Very slow..." she nodded with a smile as she picked Kyle up and set him on her lap scooting closer to him. "But we can still do..."

"This..." he smiled pulling her to him again igniting a passionate kiss that shook them both to their core.

* * *

1 week later

Things had been going, well great the past week. After confessing their Love to each other they had made an incredibly smooth transition from friends to couple. Maybe it was their long standing friendship that just made them both so comfortable with each other.

She was standing over the stove stirring her spaghetti sauce humming softly to herself, when he silently walked in the Garage door, carefully shutting it behind him. Tip toeing up to her he wrapped his arms around her waist startling her. "Hey gorgeous" he whispered into her ear.

She smiled turning around in his arms. "Hey handsome, smooth move trying to burn" she smiled sarcastically as she drew her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry" he pouted, "What can I do to make it up to you?" he said smiling mischievously.

She grinned kissing him quickly and pulling away in a teasing manner. "Well for starters you can let me finish cooking dinner, and then you could go and change Kyle's diaper and lay him down." she smiled sweetly.

He laughed, looking over to see Kyle knocked out in his swing that was still rocking side to side. "I'll get right to it" he smiled "As soon as I get my..." he pulled her back to him and kissed her as if they hadn't had physical contact in years.

She moaned, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck when she heard a splat. Pulling away from him she turned to see her sauce bubbling up and in need of attention.

He frowned at the interruption and she just laughed giving him one last quick kiss before pushing him towards his son. "Hi Kyle!" he smiled the second he picked up the sleeping baby. "Did you miss daddy?" he asked not expecting anything in return but enjoying his son none the less. Kyle was already a beautiful baby but he was, just so much more beautiful in his sleep. Maybe it was the calm, at peace look on his face. Regardless Jason would never admit to anyone but maybe Courtney...that Kyle had him wrapped around his little finger.

She smiled watching the pair exit the kitchen and head down the hall; destination nursery. They were so cute together! Then again Kyle was just flat out cute, now add a daddy who loves and adores him who isn't all that bad looking himself. They were irresistible! She sighed...it felt so surreal...being someone's mother...someone's somebody. For once she felt like she was right where she belonged. The perfect place, the perfect time!

* * *

"So how was your day?" she asked giggling, she was still getting used to the whole couple thing. She had never been this...coupley with anyone!

"Terrible...I missed you and my son like crazy!" he smiled as he played with her fingers. She was laying down with her head perched on a couch pillow on his lap. "How was yours?"

She smiled mischievously up at him. "Well Kyle and I went bungee jumping off the roof and then we had a few beers while driving fast cars and playing with fire!"

He rolled his eyes leaning down just inches from her face. "Alright smartass" he smiled kissing her slowly, sensuously. That slow sensual kiss was quickly building as he pulled her into a sitting position on his lap and tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

She moaned, knowing that maybe things were heating up just a tad to fast but not able to will herself to slow much less stop it! She wrapped her arms around his neck as he dived into hers. She cocked her head to the side allowing him easier access.

Before things could escalade any further there was a knock on the door. She groaned as he pulled away regretfully giving her a questioning look to which she just shrugged. "Just ignore it" he whispered as she nodded pulling him back to her for another searing kiss.

"Courtney it's Sonny I need to talk to Jason open up!" Sonny called from the other side of the door.

She pulled away sharply _Sonny! Why didn't he just call? _She thought to herself as she quickly got up off of Jason fixing her hair. She was almost embarrassed, knowing her brother was on the other side of the door when she and Jason were fast approaching doing...THAT.

He groaned inhaling deeply. Oh boy...his boss so close while he was making out with his sister! It was all just so wrong. Taking a few deep breathes he got off the couch and joined Courtney just as she opened the door.

"Hey big brother what can I do ya for!" Courtney smiled hesitantly, he knew...oh he could sniff out the lust that had not 5 minutes ago fogged the air of the room.

"I need to talk to Jason" he said suspiciously. Both Jason and Courtney looked as if they had just stolen cookies from the cookie jaw and were secretly hiding them.

Jason cleared his throat. "Uh ok" he said holding the door open for Sonny and then following Courtney and Sonny into the livingroom.

"What's going on with you to? Your acting weird" he commented as he turned to face them both.

"Nothing" they said in sync.

"Right" he said doubtfully as he shook it off. It was Courtney's house she and Jason could do as they pleased with in it's confines, as he expected they would.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Jason asked wanting to cut through the awkward silence in the room between the three.

"Well I'm going to need you to take on a little more responsibility at the Casino, basically I'm handing the Casino to you to run as you will and just report back to me." he said simply as if it wasn't all that big of a deal.

"Wow, I...ugh..so what does this mean?" Jason asked flabbergasted at the increased trust and faith Sonny now seemed to have in him.

"Well it means less hours in an office, you make your own hours working from home or going in, about 100 grand in a pay raise but you need to be able to go into the casino in a moments notice for emergencies and such." he informed him watching for a reaction.

"Um, I can do that" Jason nodded, it sounded great to him!

"No you can't" he stated simply rubbing his chin looking at Jason defiantly.

" I can't? What do you mean I can't?" he asked confused...there was the scratch in the record! He knew things were sounding a little to easy.

"I mean you can't make the hour commute any more...It's impossible for you to hold this position and be able to handle your job with an hour commute both ways." he stated simply.

"What are you saying Sonny?" Courtney piped in for the first time in this conversation. "Are you saying you want him to live in Brunsruck for the week days and he can come home during the weekends? Cause that's not right Sonny...you can't ask him to leave his son like that!" Courtney challenged her brother immediately jumping to conclusions.

"Actually...Courtney!" he said with a smirk. "I was saying that you all had to move closer to Brunsruck...not in Brunsruck closer to...like in Our neighborhood...there's a house down the street..." he said tilting his head to the side. "That I bought for you three" he smiled when Courtney's jaw dropped and Jason's eye's nearly flew out of his head.

"You, we, what?" Jason asked not sure he had heard him correctly.

"I would never ask you to stay away from your son or my sister...but the commute just won't work for the job. So if you want to take the job, you have a house" he smiled showing off those gorgeous dimples.

"Oh My God SONNY!" Courtney squealed more at the thoughtful gesture not to mention Jason's promotion and he brother taking so kindly to Jason even after knowing they were now together. She threw her arm's around Sonny's neck in a gracious hug.

"Your welcome Court" he smiled returning the hug as he looked up at Jason "So what do you say do you want the job and the house?" he asked.

"The job defiantly the house I think is out of my hands! Courtney has clearly already made that choice." Jason smirked playfully.

"Great so it's settled...I'll come by tomorrow and take you by the house" Sonny said as he stuck his hand out for Jason.

"Sounds great!" Courtney squealed as Jason and Sonny shook hands.

With that Sonny waved goodbye to his sister and gave Jason a nod before quietly exiting the room. She waited to here the door shut before she launched herself at Jason wrapping her legs around his waist her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

He laughed faltering backwards before catching his balance and wrapping his arms around her holding her in place. "Excited?" he asked sarcastically as she pulled back to look into his face, leaning her face down to his she poured all of her excitement into that kiss, this was his answer.

Pulling back she squealed again as she kicked her legs furiously. "WE GET A NEW HOUSE!!!" she said excitedly as he struggled to keep his grasp as she kicked her legs back and forth excitedly.

He smiled. "You spoiled rich girl!"

"You lucky bastard" she contorted. He nodded his head... this was true, a gorgeous girlfriend, an adorable baby boy, a great job, and a free house what wasn't going right in his life?

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you to" she smiled once again pulling him in for another passionate kiss that was enough to heat up the whole town in the middle of may in upstate New York.


End file.
